Dekic X
by Mega-Uprising-Hog 15
Summary: Thanks to a green emerald, Izuku Midoriya, now has the ability to run at high speeds. He now has a chance to not only become a great hero. But the fastest thing alive as well! But he'll have to surpass those who are stronger and faster than him first. Luckily, U.A is the perfect school to help him out.
1. Gotta Go Fast

**Hello, and welcome to my new and exciting story of My Hero Academia X Sonic The Hedgehog.**

 **Two of my favorite media series are now combined into one action-packed adventure! Izuku will be able to run at high speeds and have lots of fun just being himself. His personality is a bit different and is close to Sonic's personality, but he'll still be himself in some ways. You should expect some elements from both series to combine in order to make things more interesting.**

 **This story is rated T for teens.**

 **With all of that out of the way, let's get started and get going fast!**

* * *

 _ **Dekic X Opening 1 (Sonic X European Theme)**_

 **(Sonic X)**

Red 'Alert' sign flashing

Izuku extends his right fist while falling in a diagonal angle

 **(Sonic X)**

Izuku running at high speeds while leaving a trail of dust behind him

 **(Soniiiiiic)**

Izuku Spin Dashes through the glass roof of a building before it explodes

 **(Sonic X)**

Close up of Izuku's angry face before he Spin Dashes down a building

Izuku gives you a thumbs up

 **(Sonic)**

Izuku dodges cars crashing on the highway

 **(X)**

Izuku dodges bullets from robots before jumping on top of them and smashing them

Eggman gets out of his seat

Izuku jumps off a couch and runs out of the room, leaving behind a confused Ochaco, Tenya, Katsuki, and Eijiro

A Chao has a smile on his awestruck face

Izuku is running away from a yellow robot that swings it's arm at him and he barely dodges it

 **(Sonic)**

Izuku Spin Dashes down a building before smashing through a row of yellow robots

 **(Sonic)**

A Chao flies away with a green Chaos Emerald in his arms

Izuku catches both the Chao and Chaos Emerald in his arms

 **(Sonic X)**

Izuku Spin Dashes through a highway

A building explodes

Izuku gives you a thumbs up

 **(Sonic X)**

A robot explodes into pieces

Izuku runs away from the screen

Eggman looks at the screen

Izuku jumps off of a surface with glowing yellow hair

 **(Soniiiiic)**

 **(Sonic X)**

Izuku runs to the right with a stern grin on his face

Izuku drops down from the sky before landing in front of Class 1-A, where he then gives you one last thumbs up

 **(Sonic X)**

* * *

We start off inside of a room of an apartment building. Where a little baby is peacefully sleeping in its crib. The baby was a little boy that was about nine months old, and he was happily sleeping as he held on to the thing that was helping him sleep peacefully.

The child himself has messy green hair with black shadows, round dark-green eyes (that are now currently closed), and four symmetrical freckles on both cheeks underneath his eyes.

The young baby was holding something that not too many people would consider the best sleep toy to aid a baby when it was time to rest, but it somehow managed to help him rest. That thing was a green emerald!

A precious gemstone somehow was helping this young infant fall asleep during the night, but the reason for that is that this emerald was giving off a powerful energy that made the baby happy and at peace. Unknown to the baby, the emerald was fulling the inside of his body with said energy the more that he hangs on to it. This would usually be considered a bad thing, but the energy was going to give this baby a chance to make a difference in the world that he has been born into.

This baby is named, Izuku Midoriya, and this is the story of how he not only became the greatest hero to have ever walked the planet. But also the fastest thing alive!

* * *

 **(5 Years Later)**

Izuku was stretching his legs a bit before the experiment got started. If you're wondering what's happening right now then it's best that I get you up to speed with what happened.

In the world that Izuku lives in, 80% of the global population have superpowers that allow them to do incredible feats that were once thought fictional. These powers were given the name 'Quirks'. People with Quirks could use them to become something that young children dreamed about for years: Superheroes!

However, it was not fortunate for everyone, because the remaining 20% of the world's population don't develop any superpowers at all and remained ordinary humans, which lead them to earn the title of 'Quirkless'. People without a Quirk are not treated very well by a majority of society and are seen as lesser beings by most, especially the children.

That brings us to young Izuku Midoriya, and his situation right now. Quirks develop in children at the age of 4-years-old, but Izuku didn't get a Quirk when he was 4 last year, which meant that he was labeled as a Quirkless, and if he was Quirkless that means he couldn't accomplish his dream of becoming a superhero without a Quirk. He was the only one in his preschool that was Quirkless and was teased by the other kids because of this, including from his former best friend Katsuki Bakugo.

Katsuki was the one person that Izuku saw as a friend in preschool, but that friendship was one-sided because Katsuki had a BIG ego, which made him think he was superior to everyone around him. He saw Izuku as just someone who tagged along for the ride with the rest of his lackeys, and he acted as the leader of the group of kids that he and Izuku hang out with and everyone always followed him. However, things only grow more complicated when he developed his Quirk, which was called **Explosion** , it allowed Katsuki to create powerful explosions from the palm of his hands. He was praised by his classmates and treated like the most important person in the world, which only ended up fueling his ego into getting bigger.

After every kid in the school developed a Quirk, Izuku was the only one left that didn't have one. He and his mother, Inko Midoriya, visited a doctor to see what had happened, and when the results were Quirkless things only started to go downhill from there. Izuku was treated like an outcast by the other kids at school as they would make fun of him for being Quirkless and exclude him from playing with any of them, and they would also physically hurt him with their Quirks for fun and made him their punching bag, Katsuki did it the most since his superiority complex made him see Izuku as a lesser being that didn't belong near him, and he also gave Izuku an insulting nickname: Deku.

It translates to, " **De** fenseless Izu **ku** ", meaning that without a Quirk, Izuku is defenseless against the 80% of the world's population that have one.

It would seem that Izuku's life in the world of superheroes had reached a dead end, but nine days after his 5th birthday said otherwise. Inko took Izuku to the park so that he could play on his own for a bit to make himself feel better about not having a Quirk. He played on his own for about an hour before it was time to leave, but when he ran back to his mom to get ready to head home the two of them noticed something. Izuku was playing in a sandbox that was about 30 meters from a bench where Inko was sitting watching him and ran to her in just a second!

5 year old, Izuku Midoriya, had run 30 meters in just a second, while leaving behind a green streak that was the same colour as his hair. He ran back to the sandbox to make sure it wasn't just a fluke, and it wasn't as he closed the distance in the same time frame. Izuku was jumping for joy that finally had a Quirk of his own, that meant he could finally have a chance to become a hero like he dreamed of.

Inko took him back to the same doctor that told them that he was Quirkless and was quite angry with him for telling them that, and the poor guy had to check Izuku again in order to make sure that he finds the mistake that he made last time. It turns out that he didn't make a mistake at all, the results still showed that Izuku was Quirkless, which made no sense at all because of his new ability to run at super speed.

The doctor made a few calls in order to find someone that could help the Midoriyas get the answer they needed. The result was a knock at their door one day by a group of scientist that were called by the doctor in order to help Izuku find out how he had a Quirk when the results from the doctor said otherwise.

Which leads us to where we are now; Izuku was preparing for a sprint around the public track that the group of scientist had brought him and his mother to test out what his super speed was. He looked over at his mother to see her with the group of scientist that were checking out something on a laptop that they brought with them.

There was also a speed sensor device that was going to measure his speed to see how fast he can go. Izuku waved at his mom with a smile on his face, which caused her to wave back as well.

"OK kid, we're all set. Start whenever you're ready!" called one of the scientist.

Izuku closed his eyes and started to focus hard on going as fast as he could, " **Spin Dash.** "

Izuku curled up into a little green ball and started to spin in place while the act made a buzzing sound. He was spinning for about 9 seconds before he took off and rolled around the track as fast as he could. Izuku was rolling so fast that he left behind a green streak in his wake. The group of scientist looked at the speed sensor to see how fast the little 5-year-old was going.

"321 MPH!?"

"Now it's 359 MPH!"

"No, 456 MPH, and it's still going!"

The group of scientist were amazed at the speed Izuku was moving at for his age. It would seem that this mysterious speed 'not a Quirk' was more powerful than any of them had anticipated!

Inko was also surprised at how fast her son was moving. She was also a bit concerned if moving at fast will make him sick or something. She only hoped that Izuku will be fine.

"515 MPH! THAT KID COULD BE FASTER THAN A ROCKET SOMEDAY!" yelled one of the awestruck scientists.

Izuku finally came to a stop when he appeared in front of his mother with a smile on his face, "Mommy, mommy! Did you see me, did you see me?!" asked Izuku.

Inko picked up her son and hugged him tight with tears running down her face, "I saw, Izuku, you were great!"

While the mother and son had their moment, the multiple scientists looked at the laptop to see the information it picked up on Izuku's sprint around the track, "These readings are off the chart!"

"Fortunately, we have a bigger chart." said one of the scientists. He opened up a new tab on the deceive that showed a bigger chart of information to them, "Oh my stars...!"

"What is it, James...What in the world!?"

"What's the matt...Wow!"

One of the scientists decided to ask Inko a question, "Miss Midoriya, have you or your son been near any strong sources of power for the past few years since your son was born?"

Inko looked at that him for a moment before thinking about his question a bit, "What exactly do you mean by, 'strong source of power'?" she asked.

Before the scientist had a chance to reform his question he looked over at Izuku and saw that he was now holding something green in his hand. He took a closer look at what the child had, and was shocked when he saw it clearly, "Midoriya, what is that?" he asked.

"It's my special emerald. Mommy gave it to me when I was a baby." answered Izuku as he showed him the green emerald.

The scientist walked over to his brown bag and started to reach inside in order to look for something, which confused both Inko and Izuku as to why he suddenly asked about the emerald. He then returned to them with an open book in his hand and showed them a page that had a photo of a green emerald that was identical to the one that Izuku is currently holding, "Is this what it looks like?" he asked Izuku.

The two Midoriyas looked at the picture of the green emerald in the book and were surprised to see it resemble the one that Izuku has with him. Inko can to the conclusion that the emerald must somehow be famous, and with the scientist mentioning something about a 'strong source of power', it could mean that the emerald itself was the reason that Izuku now has super speed.

"How did you find that emerald, Midoriya?" he asked Inko.

"My father found it one day while he was out on a walk and gave it to me because he liked how it matched my green hair. I had it for years now, and when Izuku was born he liked having it near him, so I gave it to him to enjoy. He always enjoyed sleeping with it when he was still months old." she answered.

All of the scientists were surprised to hear that Izuku has had that artifact with him for so long at such a young age, "What you here there is a 'Chaos Emerald'. Which is the source of your son's power!" explained the one scientist that held the book.

"What's a Chaos Emerald?" asked Izuku. His attention was well on the scientist that had the book with the picture of this green emerald.

The scientist soon started explaining, "Chaos Emeralds are powerful artifacts that hold a powerful energy that is called 'Chaos Energy'. Which is tied to that of a bigger green emerald known as the 'Master Emerald'. You, Midoriya, have one of the seven Chaos Emeralds, which is what made you super fast!"

Izuku looked at the Chaos Emerald in his hand with a surprised look that was soon replaced by one with joy. His emerald had given him a superpower that could help him become a hero like he dreamed of!

"While you were still a baby, the Chaos Energy from the emerald entered your body because of how much time you spend near it. Your immune system was still weak because of how young you were and couldn't fight off the Chaos Energy entering your body, which allowed the Chaos Energy to fill up inside of you and give you this speed ability."

Izuku was a bit confused about something in the explanation that the scientist gave him, "What's an immune system?"

"You'll learn about that in school when your older, honey." answered Inko.

"There is only one remaining question. How is it that his ability is super speed out of all things?" asked the scientist with the book.

"What do you mean by that?" asked another scientist.

"Chaos Energy and Chaos Emeralds are still a mystery and have hardly enough information to give us an answer about how Midoriya was able to get super speed from the Chaos Energy inside his body right now. We don't know if Chaos Energy can gain other powers, or how it grants powers to the user?" replied the scientist with the book.

Inko looked at the group of scientists as they discussed theories about what Chaos Energy can do. She then had a theory of her own that might shine some light on the whole matter, "Izuku's first word was 'fast'."

That sentence got attention from the scientists as they turned around to face her, "What was that?" asked one of them.

"Izuku's first word was 'fast', maybe that has something to do with it?" Inko repeated.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Inko took Izuku to the park to get out of the apartment and to give her baby some fresh air. Izuku was in a stroller as he was parked next to his mother. She was stilling on a bench reading a book and enjoying the fresh air around her and her son._

 _Izuku was looking around the playground to see what was going on. He was only 6 months old and was still new to the world, he had much to learn about this planet if he was going to survive in it for the next 80 or 90 years._

 _Izuku saw a group of kids playing soccer and kept his eye on the ball as it moved very quickly from how powerful the kids kicked it. He then turned his attention to two squirrels that were chasing each other, while fighting over a nut. They moved fast with how they ran on four paws. He then looked towards his right to see a remote-controlled truck zooming around a grassy hill with the owner holding the controller._

 _All of those three things had one thing in common..._

 _"Fast."_

 _Everything in the world seemed to stop for Inko as she heard the tiny voice that she had been waiting to hear ever since she gave birth. She slowly turned her head away from the page she was reading and turned to look at her baby, "I-I-Izuku!?"_

 _"Fast."_

 **(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

"You think it might be the reason that the kid is so fast?" asked one of the scientist.

"It's just a theory. We don't have any proof of that being the case, but at this rate, we should take any theory as possible fact until proven otherwise." replied another scientist.

Izuku was just running around the track again for fun and was putting on quite the show for the scientists that weren't busy thinking about the Chaos Emeralds or Chaos Energy. He was just really happy that he had his own Quirk. Even if it wasn't really a Quirk, it was still better than nothing.

The scientist with the book walked up next to Inko as she watched her son enjoy his new found speed, "Ma'ma, remember what I said about that emerald you gave your son. It's a Chaos Emerald, which means it's one out of seven others in this world. You need to keep it safe at all time. If it was to end up in the hands of a villain, then it will cause problems that would put this whole planet in danger! Do you understand?" he asked her.

Inko was still having a hard time processing all of this information about the fact that she had a powerful artifact that was one out of seven others in the world. Not only that, but it also gave her son super speed as well. But the fact that it was dangerous and could cause harm to the Earth itself if it happens to fall into the wrong hands was very frightening! She hoped that it would never be the case because it would make Izuku feel guilty that he wasn't strong enough to prevent it from happening.

"I understand. I won't tell anyone about this!" she nodded.

The scientist smiled, "As will we. We're all done here guys!" he called out to his co-workers.

They all started to pack up their things to leave. The Midoriyas waved goodbye to them and headed on home. Inko carried Izuku in her arms as she was happy that her son was now able to have a chance at becoming a hero just like he dreamed of.

"Mommy.."

Inko downed down at her arms to the face of her little Izuku, "What is it dear?" she asked.

"Is it OK to have two dreams?" asked Izuku as he looked at the emerald in his hands.

Inko got confused by his question, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Izuku looked up at her face, "I still want to be a great hero, but I have another dream too. I want to be the fastest thing alive!" he smiled.

Inko then had tears running down her face and she brought Izuku closer to her and hugged him tight, "If you really want both of those things, then go out and make them happen. You now have two dreams and that means you need to protect them! Don't let any of the other kids at school say that you can't do it, don't listen to them, look at them, or talk to them. You'll have to do that to protect your dreams." she told him.

Izuku smiled and hugged his mother back with his arms. He still held on tight to the green emerald in his hand to make sure he didn't drop it, "I love you, mommy." said Izuku.

Those words finally got to Inko as more tears went down her face, "*Sob* I love you too,*Sob* Izuku."

* * *

 **(3 Days Later)**

Izuku was now resting underneath a tree as he enjoyed the shade it provided for him. It was a bright sunny day, so he needed to protect his skin from the bright rays that the giant star gave off.

It was Monday, and Izuku was back at school and was enjoying a nice nap, or at least he was trying to. The others kids were just so loud that taking a nap was a bit of a challenge. It was currently recess and he hadn't told anyone about his new found speed.

After he and his mom got home from talking with the scientists at the track, his mother sat him down and gave him a serious talk about not going near or talking to the other kids at school that all mistreated him. She especially wanted him to not go near Katsuki since he was the one who bullied him the most. She told him that once the other kids found out that he had a speed 'Quirk' they'll start to be nicer to them, but she didn't want him making friends with kids who once made him suffer because he was different. She also told him that if they ever bothered him again, he should just ignore them and not care. Inko promised him that one day he'll make real friends; ones who like him for who he truly is.

Izuku had listened to his mom's advice carefully and remembered all the times Katsuki and his lackeys caused him so much pain and suffering because of how different he was. He wasn't going to let them treat him like that anymore, but he also wasn't going to start problems and let his mom down either. He would just ignore them until they decided to start causing problems.

"Hey, Bakugo, what's Deku doing over there?" asked one of the kids. Katsuki looked over to where the kid was pointing and saw Izuku laying down on the grass under the tree. He and the other kids saw Izuku as a 'bug' that shouldn't be near them because he didn't have a Quirk like the rest of them.

"Hey, Deku, what are you doing here with the rest of us that have Quirks? Get lost!" called out Katsuki

Everyone expected a reaction out of Izuku, and while they did get one, it wasn't the one they were expecting, "I'm trying to sleep. Keep it down." replied Izuku.

Katsuki and all the other kids froze in shock of what they just heard. 'Deku' just talked back to Katsuki without any fear!

"W-What did he say?"

"Is he crazy!?"

"Why isn't he scared like he always is!?"

Katsuki didn't know why 'Deku' had suddenly got the nerve to talk back to him like that, but he wasn't going to let him talk back to him like that! 'Deku' was some Quirkless loser who couldn't win against him no matter how hard he tries, "You still don't know your place, you Quirkless loser!" yelled Katsuki as he rushed towards Izuku with his left hand making small explosions to hurt Izuku with.

None of the other kids tried to stop him as they enjoyed watching Katsuki make a fool out of 'Deku'. But to their surprise, Izuku suddenly curled up into a little green ball that made some sort of buzzing sound and rolled under Katsuki's left arm when he thrust it out with an explosion!

Everyone stood silently on the playground as they saw what has happened. None of them were expecting 'Deku' to have a Quirk since he was supposed to be Quirkless. At least that's what they all thought was true.

"What...?"

"I thought he was Quirkless?"

"He just turned into a ball!"

Katsuki looked behind him and saw 'Deku' sticking his tongue out and blowing a raspberry at him. He was in complete disbelief of what just happened. 'Deku' had a Quirk? This whole time he had a Quirk? Did he lie about not having one this whole time to make him feel like he was better than him? Was he making fun of him?

Katsuki was now seeing see with pure rage, "DEKU!" he roared and he threw his right arm out with small explosions like the last one. Only this time Izuku jumped up from the ground while he curled back into a ball and hopped on Katsuki's head to jump again and get even higher off of the ground until he grabbed a tree branch and pulled himself up.

"I said I'm trying to sleep." he repeated himself as he closed his eyes and started to snooze off.

Katsuki got up off of the ground after he fell because of 'Deku' hopping on his head. He and the rest of the kids looked up and saw the green haired boy sleeping peacefully on the tree branch that he hopped on. None of them were able to think of anything else for the rest of the day other than the fact that 'Deku' wasn't as Qurikless like they all once thought.

* * *

 **(2 Hours Later)**

Izuku had opened his eyes and began to wake up from his afternoon nap. He was feeling great about not just the rest, but the fact that he made a fool out of Katsuki in front of the other children that mistreated him for not having a Quirk. He technically still didn't have one, but he had Chaos Energy in his body that replaces the Quirklessness that he has. He was then beginning to wonder of what the sort of things he could do with his new found speed once he starts using it correctly.

Izuku looked down from the tree to see nobody there. He forgot that it was recess when he fell asleep and must have slept for the rest of the school day, which meant that it was almost home time. That meant he could return home to his mom; the only person in the world that loved him for who he was!

Izuku was a bit sad that he didn't have any real friends to play with. Now that all of the kids at school will soon learn about his speed, they'll want to talk to him because they think it's a cool Quirk. But he remembered the talk that he had with his mom three days ago about ignoring them because they don't really care about him. Now that a few kids know that he has a 'Quirk' they'll start to treat him as an equal now, which was childish because he was still a human being, with or without a Quirk. Izuku then started to remember that his mom also told him that he'll one day make real friends who'll accept him for who he is. He felt better when he heard her say that to him.

 _*Rustle*_

He then heard a noise that was the leaves of the tree branches around him shaking! The only problem was that it wasn't windy, so that meant that he wasn't the only one in the tree!

Izuku looked at the surrounding branches around him to see if he could spot what made that noise. But he couldn't and was starting to get a little bit scared because whatever made the leaves move could probably hurt him.

 _*Rustle*_

There it was again!

Izuku looked at the direction that the noise came from and saw that it was on the same branch that he was standing on! Izuku was now backing up away from the thing that was one his branch as it got closer and closer to him! He was starting to run out of wood to step on as his end of the branch started to lower due to his body weight!

The thing that Izuku was scared of had walked out of the leaves of the tree branch and made itself visible for Izuku to now see. Izuku froze as he looked at what was making him nervous all this time, and it wasn't scary at all. It was, well...Adorable.

It was a small creature that has light blue skin that was yellow in some areas, it also had a yellow sphere floating on top of the tip of its pointy head. And finally, it had a pair of purple wings on it's back.

Izuku look at at this strange creature and saw it come close to him, but he didn't back away this time as he no longer felt any fear. The little creature looked at Izuku for a second before jumping into his airs for a hug. Izuku's arms just moved on instinct as they wrapped around the creature's back to return the hug. He felt really happy to be hugging someone that wasn't his mom for a change.

"I have to go home now!" said Izuku as he let go, but the little creature's grip on him only got stronger. It clearly didn't want to leave Izuku, he wasn't sure what to do since it was nearly time for him to head home.

"Want to come home with me?" Izuku asked.

"Chao Chao!" replied the little creature as it clapped his arms together (it didn't have hands, but Izuku still heard a clapping noise).

"Chao? Is that your name?" he asked.

The now named 'Chao' shook his head in response.

"Is that what you are?"

The Chao nodded its head. Izuku had never heard of a Chao before, but it looked like it was a lot of fun.

"If you're going to come home with me, I'll need to call you something. Can I give you a name?" asked Izuku.

The Chao nodded its head, allowing for Izuku to give him the first name that would come to his mind.

"SONIKKU!" called out Izuku.

The Chao liked that name and jumped into Izuku's arms for another hug. Izuku wrapped his arms around the now named 'Sonikku' and then jumped off of the tree branch. He curled up into a green ball to soften the landing and them ran to his mother at a normal speed for a 5-year-old child.

Izuku Midoriya's life had changed for the better that day. Not only did he finally stand up to his bullies. But he also made his first real friend!

* * *

 **I hope that this first chapter was to your liking because I sure had a lot of fun writing it.**

 **My Hero Academia and Sonic The Hedgehog are two of my favorite media series for their characters, fights, and storytelling. Combining the two of them was one of the greatest things that have ever crossed my mind. I just hope that I can do a good job with making it as different from canon as I can to make it interesting enough for you guys to read.**

 **Let me know how you feel about this chapter and go to make profile page to get up to speed with what's happening. I'll see you guys next time when I update my next story!**

 **Next Time: Preparation For The Entrance Exam!**


	2. Training For The Exam

**Welcome back to the next chapter of Dekic X!**

 **I hope that you all have had a wonderful holiday season and have prepared yourselves for 2019 because I sure have and I'm ready to do a better job at keeping up with my updates to my stories.**

 **I'm really happy that you all liked the first chapter, so I spend some time brainstorming ideas to make this next one a bit different from canon in order to keep it entertaining and exciting!**

 **With all that out of the way, let's get started!**

* * *

 _ **Dekic X Opening 1 (Sonic X European Theme)**_

 **(Sonic X)**

Red 'Alert' sign flashing

Izuku extends his right fist while falling in a diagonal angle

 **(Sonic X)**

Izuku running at high speeds while leaving a trail of dust behind him

 **(Soniiiiiic)**

Izuku Spin Dashes through the glass roof of a building before it explodes

 **(Sonic X)**

Close up of Izuku's angry face before he Spin Dashes down a building

Izuku gives you a thumbs up

 **(Sonic)**

Izuku dodges cars crashing on the highway

 **(X)**

Izuku dodges bullets from robots before jumping on top of them and smashing them

Eggman gets out of his seat

Izuku jumps off a couch and runs out of the room, leaving behind a confused Ochaco, Tenya, Katsuki, and Eijiro

A Chao has a smile on his awestruck face

Izuku is running away from a yellow robot that swings its arm at him and he barely dodges it

 **(Sonic)**

Izuku Spin Dashes down a building before smashing through a row of yellow robots

 **(Sonic)**

A Chao flies away with a green Chaos Emerald in his arms

Izuku catches both the Chao and Chaos Emerald in his arms

 **(Sonic X)**

Izuku Spin Dashes through a highway

A building explodes

Izuku gives you a thumbs up

 **(Sonic X)**

A robot explodes into pieces

Izuku runs away from the screen

Eggman looks at the screen

Izuku jumps off of a surface with glowing yellow hair

 **(Soniiiiic)**

 **(Sonic X)**

Izuku runs to the right with a stern grin on his face

Izuku drops down from the sky before landing in front of Class 1-A, where he then gives you one last thumbs up

 **(Sonic X)**

* * *

We now turn our attention to a classroom in Aldera Junior High, where a teacher is talking to his students about their future, "You're all third years now and need to start thinking about your futures. I would hand out printouts for your career choices, but..." he then tossed the papers into the air, "...You're all going to be heroes, aren't you?"

Almost every student in the classroom started to cheer while showing off their Quirks. All except two...

"Hey, teach! Don't put me in the same group as these nobodies." said a blonde boy.

It was Katsuki Bakugo, Izuku's old childhood 'friend'. His **Explosion** Quirk makes him very powerful and he's developed a very cocky and arrogant attitude because of how much confidence he has in his abilities.

"SHUT IT, KATSUKI!" shouted almost every student in the classroom.

The teacher then realized something, "Oh right, you want to go to U.A, don't you, Bakugo?" he asked as he looked at a paper containing that information.

The rest of the class was surprised by that statement!

"U.A! That's the national hero school, right?"

"Isn't the acceptance rate there really low?"

"Some of the most powerful heroes today went there when they were younger!"

Katsuki decided that it was now his turn to talk, "You done flapping your mouths, extras? I aced the mock test, I'm the only one in this pathetic school that's strong enough to make it into U.A. I'll definitely surpass All Might and become rich and famous, I'll be the very best. Hahaha!" laughed Katsuki as he stood on top of his desk.

"Oh right, Midoriya, don't you want to go to U.A too?" asked the teacher as he looked at the student he called out.

Silence was all that could be heard after that as everyone stopped talking and laughing to turn their heads and look at the desk behind Katsuki. There they see a boy their age wearing the school uniform which was a black gakuran with yellow buttons. He had his feet up on his desk and his arms behind his head as he was wearing green headphone that had an 'S' on each end. His hair was messy and dark green with dark black shadows.

It was Izuku Midoriya.

He had his eyes closed and was listening to the music his headphones were playing, but he suddenly felt like someone was watching him and opened his eyes to see everyone in the classroom starring at him. He took off his headphones and asked, "What?"

 _ ***BOOM***_

Izuku quickly curled into a green ball and jumped backwards to get away from the explosion that came from Katsuki's hand as he slammed it down on Izuku's desk, which left a burn mark on it!

Izuku landed on his feet away from his desk and was near the back wall of the classroom, "Geez, Kacchan, what pushed your buttons this time?" asked an annoyed Izuku.

"What's the meaning of this, Deku!? Why are you heading to U.A when I'm the only one that's good enough to go!" roared Katsuki in anger.

Izuku just rolled his eyes as he then realized that his class was talking about U.A High, the high school for superheroes in training. He was planning on entering, but it seems that Katsuki was not very supportive of that idea since he wants to be the only one in Aldera Junior High that makes it in.

"You're not the boss of me, Kacchan. I can do what I want because I have the right to do so. I'm going to U.A and you can't stop me!" Izuku smiled at Katsuki. He knew it would only fuel the blonde's rage, which it did.

Katsuki was shaking with rage as he glared at Izuku harder while grinning his teeth together. He was making small explosions out of the palms of his hands and looked like he was really to attack any second now!

"Enough! Bakugo, Midoriya, back to your desk and stay seated until class is over." instructed the teacher.

Izuku returned to his desk without issue. However, Katsuki glared at Izuku some more before turning around and facing the front. He could hear what most of the other students were whispering about.

"Midoriya is going to U.A too? He'll make it in no problem!"

"Midoriya's Quirk is way stronger than Bakugo's, he has a better chance."

"Midoriya and Bakugo at U.A would make for some of the best students in its history; besides All Might."

"Midoriya's Quirk is so powerful he could probably past the entrance exam with his eyes closed."

Katsuki was getting more and more angry as he listened to the comments his classmates made about Izuku. Katsuki hated how Izuku was now so much better than him thanks to his **Sonic Speed** 'Quirk' that he got when he was five. He used to be a Quirkless nobody that was scared and lacked any backbone or confidence at all. Then, he got his Quirk a year later than he should have and he's been the better of the two ever since.

Izuku never really cared about that since Katsuki wasn't his friend anymore and was just an arrogant jerk who acted like a villain that kept saying he was going to become the greatest hero ever. Izuku was too busy playing with his real friend Sonikku to worry about what others thought of him. Over the years Izuku also became much faster and stronger as well, all thanks to the training he has done.

It was safe to say that he was well on his way to becoming the fastest thing alive, as well as a great hero!

* * *

 **(A Few Hours Later)**

School was over for the day and Izuku was packing his bag to go home. He was just about ready to leave when a hand suddenly slammed onto his desk. He looked up to see that it was Katsuki again!

Izuku didn't feel like dealing with him again, but he decided to stay and hear what the blonde had to say this time. He wasn't alone this time either, as two of his lackeys were by the door watching them.

"Need something, Kacchan?" Izuku asked.

"We're not done with our conversation from earlier, Deku!" replied Katsuki.

"Really? Because I think the teacher said that we needed to return to our seats, which brought the discussion to an end." Izuku replied while acting oblivious to what Katsuki meant.

"He's not here, so that means we're not done!" the blonde repeated himself.

Izuku decided to start having some fun with this conversation, "So what were we talking about again, cuz' it slipped my mind." he said.

Katsuki was starting to get angry again as he narrowed his eyes and turned his other hand into a fist. He knew that Izuku was just trying to get him angry and snap, but he wanted to get his point across to him.

"You must think your so great and all, thinking that you can make it into U.A so easily." growled Katsuki.

Izuku decided to let the blonde know that he had no intention on being pushed around, "You're kidding, right? You, Katsuki Bakugo, think that _I'm_ the cocky one?" he asked while he raised an eyebrow.

Katsuki's rage was growing bigger as Izuku could have sworn he saw a vein appear on the blonde's forehead, "How about I just fry you right now, Deku?" said Katsuki as he was making small explosions in his hands.

Izuku decided that he should probably point out to Katsuki that he's not scared of him anymore, plus he could have a bit of fun, "Ok, Kacchan, three things. First, if you don't clean up that attitude of yours, people are going to see you as more of a villain than a hero. Second, your flies open..." he giggled as he put his hand his mouth.

"...!" Katsuki's eyes widen as he looked down to see the horror off his zipper being undone! But it wasn't undone?!

 _ ***ZOOM***_

A whooshing sound was them heard as he looked up to see that Izuku was gone!

Katsuki them turned around and looked at the door to see that his lackeys were just as surprised as he was when they saw Izuku out the door an in the hallway, "...Third, I'm going to become an awesome hero and the fastest thing alive!" smiled Izuku as he then ran out the hall.

Katsuki was now seeing red as he looked at his two lackeys, "You were supposed to stop him from **LEAVING!** " he roared the last word.

"H-He's just too fast!" replied one of them as they both looked at him nervously.

Katsuki glared at the hallway that Izuku was just in a moment ago. Ever since Izuku gained his super speed, Katsuki had been the second strongest kid in every school that they went to together. He hated how he ended up being second place to Izuku out of all people, he used to be the best and no one had a Quirk that could match him, then Izuku got his 'Quirk' a year late and he was suddenly better than him. Katsuki couldn't stand being second place to him anymore, which is why he didn't like the fact that he was also planning to go to U.A.

 _'I won't be second place to you anymore, Deku!'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 **(With Izuku)**

Izuku was now walking home after he got away from Katsuki. Izuku was kinda sad that Katsuki was so hard to deal with sometimes, he just couldn't believe that someone like that could say that they're going to be a hero but at the same time act like a villain. Katsuki was overconfident, arrogant, selfish, and only cared about himself; anyone would dislike a person like that, so it would be no surprise if people started seeing him as more of a villain than a hero.

Izuku just sighed, _'Why can't he realized that having a powerful Quirk doesn't make you a good hero?'_ he asked himself.

Speaking of Quirks; since no one outside of his family and the group of scientist that studied him years ago knows the truth that his super speed was really Chaos Energy, he named it **Sonic Speed** to make everyone think it was a normal Quirk. He didn't want any attention from others who would want to figure out how he was able to move so fast while being Quirkless.

As he was walking under a bridge, he suddenly stopped when he smelled something horrible in the air. He sniffed the air but soon regretted that decision as he covered his nose with his hands, "Wow, it smells like a bunch of rotten eggs made friends with a family of skunks. What is that?!" he asked.

He then heard a 'thud' behind him and turned around to see what it was. He was met with the sight of a large dark green sludge with two golden yellow eyes that were giving Izuku a menacing stare.

 **"Sorry kid, but I need a new skin, It's nothing personal."** said the Sludge villain as he dashed towards Izuku.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Izuku replied.

He then started to run in a circle around the Sludge villain at high speed that he was leaving behind a green streak of colour that matches his hair. The Sludge villain was having a hard time trying to grab a hold of Izuku because of him moving so fast that all he was seeing was a green blur surrounding him. If that wasn't bad enough, it only got worse for him when Izuku stopped running and stood back to where he was standing before to admire his work. The Sludge villain was now trapped inside of a green tornado that was spinning him around on the inside of its vortex!

It kept on spinning for a bit before it exploded and the tornado disappeared. This resulted in the sludge getting splattered all over the ground in small chunks.

Izuku smiled at his work of art, "You like it? I call that move my **Green Tornado.** Well, it's been fun, but I've got to get going."

Izuku then ran at high speed and left the Sludge villain behind in a scattered mess.

The green mess was not happy with the results of his ambush, **'That kid will be sorry for this! I'll get him back!'** thought the Sludge villain.

 **"That kid was quite impressive, huh, Slimy?"** said another voice. One of the Sludge villain's eyeballs looked up and saw the figure of the man he was running from.

 **'Oh no!'** thought the piece of slime.

* * *

 **(With Izuku at Home)**

Izuku walked in through the door of his apartment building, "I'm home, everyone!" he called out.

"Glad to see that you're home, sweety." replied Inko Midoriya to her son. She was just finishing up drying some dishes from lunch earlier that day. Inko had maintained her slim figure from when Izuku was much younger. He sometimes encouraged her to run with him while he goes out on a morning run, which helped her lose the few pounds she gained from all the stress eating she did during the year that Izuku was thought to be Quirkless before he gained his **Sonic Speed** from the Chaos Energy of the green Chaos Emerald.

"Chao!" called out the voice of a small creature as it flew into the room and spotted his best friend. It was Sonikku the Chao!

"Hey, buddy, anything exciting happen today?" asked Izuku as he high fived his friend.

"Chao Chao." replied Sonikku as he shook his head. Almost nothing exciting happens at home when Izuk leaves for school.

Before anyone could say another word the sound of footsteps could be heard from the apartment's hallway as they got louder and louder. Everyone grinned as they knew who was coming, which was confirmed then heard the sweet voice of a little girl echo through the hallway.

"Big brother, Izu!" shouted the voice in excitement.

The little girl came into sight of everyone else in the room. She looked to be about five years of age and was short in height at about three feet, a fair skin complexion, bright red eyes, and long white hair that went down towards the middle of her back. She was wearing a white dress shirt with a frilled collar, and a plain red pinafore with a button on each side of her chest and on her feet, she wore purple slip-on shoes.

"You're home!" she called out in excitement. She opened her arms for Izuku to pick her up, which he was more than happy to do.

Izuku smiled at the sight of his adorable adopted younger sister, Eri Midoryia.

He picked her up in his arms and lifted her up to his height level, she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring her face closer to him and hugged him tightly. Sonikku then landed on Izuku's messy green haired head and rested while he watched the siblings hug it out.

Inko smiled at the heartwarming scene of all three of them together. She remembered the day that a little five-year-old Izuku showed her Sonikku, who was his first _real_ friend. He asked her to bring him home with them and after a bit of thinking, she agreed. Inko wasn't so sure about allowing Izuku to keep Sonikku as a pet, but during his first week at home with them, he proved that his mindset was not that different from a human's. Sonikku ate, slept, played, worked and used the bathroom like a normal human being, which made Injko wonder what kind of creature he was and where he came from. Despite all of this, the little Chao had been living in with the Midoriyas ever since and was basically one of them as well. Inko was happy that her son had a real friend that accepted him for who he was.

Unfortunately, how they met Eri was not as heartwarming...

* * *

 **(Flashback: A Year Ago)**

 _A thirteen-year-old Izuku was walking down the stairs of his apartment complex, garbage bag in tow. After dinner, his mom asked him to take out the weekly trash to the dumpster behind the complex._

 _'I wonder what other ways there are to get faster besides just running?' Izuku thought to himself._

 _He put that thought aside for a moment, as he then threw the bag over the dumpster's walls on the inside. He smiled at a job well done, but then heard a soft, "Oww!"_

 _That quickly caught his attention!_

 _He looked at the dumpster with a confused look and knew that he heard a voice from inside of it._

* * *

 **(10 Minutes Later)**

 _Izuku was back at the front door of his apartment. Only this time, he had a guest with him. He then opened the door and saw that his mom and Sonikku were watching T.V together._

 _"Hi, honey." said Inko as she saw her son enter through the door._

 _"Chao." said Sonikku as he waved to his best friend._

 _Izuku stayed silent for a moment as he looked at his family and then back at his new friend that was hiding behind him, "Mom, a lot of weird stuff happens to us. You know that, right?' he asked._

 _Inko was a bit confused by her son's statement about the stuff that's happened to them in their lives, "What are you saying, Izuku?" she questioned._

 _Izuku then started to list the strange events that had happened to him and his family over the years, "Well, you gave me a magical emerald when I was a baby, I was thought to be Quirkless for about a year, we then discovered that the same emerald gave me super speed, my first friend is some creature that the whole world doesn't know exist and dad's not around. I think all of that proves that we have unusual lives." he said._

 _Inko and Sonikku looked at each other with confused faces. Why was Izuku pointing out the strange events that happened to them over the years?_

 _"Izuku what are you trying to say and what brought this up?" Inko asked him._

 _"I'm saying this because I just found the next strange thing that's going to happen to us. I found a kid inside the dumpster!" he replied._

 _"...What did you say?" Inko asked him again._

 _"I find a little girl hiding inside of the dumpster, mom. And she looks pretty poor and scared too!" Izuku replied with a sad look on his face._

 _Inko and Sonikku were shocked at what they just hear. A little girl hiding in a dumpster sounded horrible, no child should be found in a place like that!_

 _"Hey, it's Ok. Come on, they're friendly." said Izuku as he gently pulled the girl out from behind the door frame. The mother and Chao got a good look at the girl and were horrified by what they saw!_

 _The girl looked to be about four or five years of age. For clothing, she was wearing a plain short-sleeved dress. She had bandages wrapped around her arms and legs, stopping at her wrist and halfway down her shins._

 _"Oh my! You poor little thing!" Inko quickly got up and walked towards the girl. She then crouched down until she was able to look at the child closer._

 _The little girl hid her face from Inko in Izuku's left leg to avoid eye contact with the woman that was a bigger stranger to her than Izuku. It was clear that she was scared and needed help badly._

 _"Don't be scared, Eri. My mom wants to help you." the green haired teen got down on his knees and hugged the little girl. It was strange for him to hold a child, but he knew that she needed help and he was going to help her!_

 _"Chao?" said Sonikku as he flew closer to Izuku and looked down at Eri, "Eri, this is my best friend, Sonikku. Say "hello" to him."_

 _Eri turned her face away from Izuku's chest to get a small glimpse of the strange creature that she had never seen before. Sonikku was floating about three feet away from her in order to not scare her too much. He then waved at her with a smile on his face, hoping that it would help with reducing her fear._

 _Somehow, she got enough courage to speak to the little Chao, "H-Hello."_

 _Everyone smiled at how Eri was able to find the strength to open up to one of them. Izuku then introduced his mother, "And this is my mom, Inko. Say "hi", Eri."_

 _"H-Hi." said the little girl._

 _"It's very nice to meet you, Eri. Don't worry, we're all going to help you out in any way we can. I promise." Inko assured the girl._

 _"That's a good thing, Eri. Because my family always helps out others when they're in need. Helping others is the right thing to do, so we're going to help you out as much as we can." Izuku said with a smile on his face._

 _Eri looked up at him and couldn't help but feel warm and safe when he held her in his arms. She then placed her face back into his shirt just to keep feeling safe. Izuku then tightened his grip on her to hold her close. Sonikku and Inko then joined in the hug to help the little girl feel safe. They had no idea what a blessing this day was, as it had just made their family grow._

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

After they had cleaned Eri up and bought her some new clothes. The three Midoriyas went to the police station the next day to report Eri's situation. The officers said that they'll start a search for her parents immediately and offered to take her to an orphanage until then, but Eri refused to leave Izuku's side and didn't like that idea.

It was clear that she wanted to be near him because that's where she felt safe. So the Midoriyas had decided to keep Eri at their home for the meantime.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months; five months to be exact. The police had called them to the station for an update. Even with the help of pro heroes helping them, they couldn't find Eri's parents anywhere. There had been little to no villain attacks in the city for the past few months so they devoted their time to finding her parents, but they couldn't get a single response from anyone.

It was safe to assume that her parents were gone.

It made everyone feel horrible for Eri since she was so young and something like that shouldn't have to happen to anyone. However, one of the officers suggested that the Midoriya's adopt Eri and become her new legal family. They were quick to agree on that without a second thought!

After about two weeks of filling out paperwork, the young girl would from that day forward be known as Eri Midoriya!

It's been about seven months since that day and Eri has made their lives an even bigger joy than it was before. Inko walked over and joined in on the family hug to welcome her son home after another day at school.

After everyone broke out of the hug, Inko asked him about his day, "So, how was your day, dear?"

"It was pretty good. We all started talking about our future and how I'm going to U.A High in a few months because that's the only place that's going to make me strong enough to be the fastest thing alive!" he replied. Izuku thought it was best to leave the Sludge villain incident out to avoid scaring his family and making them worry about his safety.

"ZZZOOOOOOOOMMMM!" said Eri as she started to run around the living room area of the apartment with her arms spread out like wings. Everyone laughed at how adorable she looked.

"Haha. Well, I think it's best that you prepare yourself for the entrance exam in ten months. U.A is the _best_ school for future superheroes _ever_ after all!" she reminded him.

Izuku knew that his mom was right about that. The most powerful and successful heroes of today had gone to U.A in their youth, including the world's current Symbol of Peace, All Might!

Izuku may want to be the fastest thing to ever walk the planet, but his dream of becoming like his idol and the next number one hero was still alive. He sometimes wonders which of his two dreams he cares about more than the other: fastest thing alive or number one hero?

He put that thought to the side as he turned his head to face his mom again, "I know, mom. And I think I found the perfect place to start my training!" he replied with a smile.

Before anyone could say anything else, Eri returned to the living room with something in her arms. It was an electric guitar!

It was coloured green, which meant that it belongs to Izuku. He had grown up with a love for music as a hobby. He took a few lessons some time ago so that he could have a hobby that didn't involve running or training.

"Izuku, play 'Toot Toot', please." asked Eri as she asked her big brother.

"Haha, sure. Why not." he smiled at her.

Izuku took off his backpack and walked over to his adopted sister to take the instrument from her hands. He then walked over to the couch and sat down while he started strumming the strings with a peg. Eri sat down on his right to get the best seat in the house and waited for him to start.

Izuku then thought about the lyrics to this song and started to play them in his head before he started strumming the strings.

* * *

 **(Toot Toot Sonic Warrior/Sonic - You Can Do Anything) By Keiko Utoku and Masafumi Ogata - Sonic CD**

 _10-10 Here we go again!_

 _9-9 Don't fall behind!_

 _8-8 Say, don't be late!_

 _7-7 Destination heaven!_

 _6-5 Stay alive!_

 _4-3 Now it's you and me!_

 _2-1 We're gonna have fun_

 _Say, blast off! Hey!_

 _Excalibar - It's not that far_

 _What do ya make? - Give and Take_

 _Goin' home - Time Zone_

 _Check out Egg - He's never alone_

 _Leather 'n Lace - Kickin' booty_

 _What do y' get? - Say, fast jet!_

 _Doom Room - Cosmic Zoom_

 _Heads up, Jake - It's Sonic boom!_

 _Toot toot, Sonic Warrior - Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior_

 _Your hour is near at hand,_

 _You've got the power to save the land!_

 _Take a little chance - Slip on through_

 _You gotta survive no matter what you do_

 _You gotta do for you_

 _Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior - Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior_

 _The power is in your mind_

 _To save the planet and conquer time!_

 _Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior_

 _Deep in space and time_

 _Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior_

 _Forever in your mind!_

 _Nothing can survive the will to stay alive_

 _'Cause if you try, you can do anything!_

 _Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior_

 _Always takes a change_

 _Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior_

 _Nevers says he can't!_

 _Nothing can survive the will to stay alive_

 _'Cause if you try, you can do anything!_

 **(Song End)**

* * *

Everyone in the room gave a round of applause for Izuku's incredible performance on the guitar. It was clear that he had a talent for music when he wasn't rolling around at the speed of sound.

"Chao, Chao, Chao!"

"Yay, Izuku!"

"That was wonderful, sweetheart. I think you would make a wonderful musician if you ever think of a second career option."

"Haha. Thanks, mom." Izuku smiled at the kind words of his family. He always knew that if he had never gained his **Sonic Speed** from the Chaos Emerald, he would still have his family to support and love him.

 _'I hope I'll be able to get that beach cleaned up soon.'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 **(2 Days Later)**

"Wow! It's worse than I thought."

"Chao!"

Izuku and Sonikku were now standing in the middle of a beach that was covered in garbage that people have dumped off there. This was Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, but it had to be one of the filthiest beaches that anyone has ever seen because of all of the garbage that was laying around.

 _'Is no one concerned about earth's well being anymore?'_ thought Izuku. He always loved the earth and all of the beautiful sights that it had to offer. When he and his family go to the park, they love to look at the scenes of nature that it had to offer.

Izuku had become an environmentalist over the years and couldn't help but feel upset whenever he sees garbage and waste polluting the earth in any way, shape or form. He sometimes goes around town to pick up garbage to help restore the beauty of the earth. But this beach is by far the worse that he had ever seen in person!

He picked up word about it by a few kids at school and heard that it could use a good clean up since most people are too lazy to care about where their garbage was going, Izuku decided to do the task himself.

There was all kinds of junk everywhere along the beach, broken washing machines, broken fridges, old tires, metal car parts, broken computer parts, etc.

"All that this place needs is a sign that says 'Dagobah Municipal Waste Dump' and then it's doomed to forever be covered in junk!" he said sarcastically.

"Chao, Chao." replied Sonikku as he shook his head in disappointment of how careless humans are with the earth.

"...As if I let that happen!" smiled Izuku as he started to pick up a broken microwave and run to the nearest broken truck at high speed. He was back in about five seconds.

"I'm going to clean up this whole beach as the first step of my ten-month training plan for U.A High!" he declared.

"Chao! Chao!" cheered the Chao for his best friend. He knew that if anyone could get the beach back to the way it should be, it was Izuku.

"Let's get started!" cheered the green haired teen and the Chao as they jumped up into the air and high fived each other to show their support of each other.

* * *

 **(Hero A) - My Hero Academia**

Izuku can be seen pushing a fridge across the sand at a slow pace as it's too heavy for him to do it quickly. Sonikku is seated on top of the fridge as he watches his best friend struggle.

Izuku is then seen doing squats while holding a microwave. Meanwhile, Sonikku is using a stick to make a tally mark on the sand to keep track of how many squats the teen has done, so far Izuku had only done twenty-six

Izuku is now in a **Spin Dash** as he's building up speed while his spinning is digging a hole into the ground which starts to bury him.

Sonikku is sitting down on the sandy ground while he watches Izuku run back and forth loading garbage onto a loading truck.

Izuku is now seen doing push-ups on the sand, while Sonikku is blowing a whistle to encourage him to keep going. He's also wearing a red baseball cap with the words ' **I Love Pain** ' written in blue.

Izuku is towing a truckload of junk along the beach with a rope tied around his waist, while the other end was tied to the front bumper of the truck. Sonnikku was flying ahead and was holding a plate full of Katsudon to get his friend to run faster.

Sonikku starts putting large rocks in Izuku's yellow backpack before he flys on top of the boy's head. Izuku puts on his backpack and that starts to run along the beach with the heavy backpack forcing him to try harder in going fast.

Sonikku is holding up a white pillow to protect his body from the coming impact. Izuku lifts his right leg and does a Side Kick at the pillow, which results in Sonikku flying back a bit from the impact. After he recovers, he soon flies to Izuku's left side to repeat the prosses.

Izuku is jogging down the street late at night with a normal pace and his backpack still full of rocks. One rock falls out during the run, but Sonikku picks it up and puts it back in the backpack with the others.

Inside Izuku's room, an alarm clock turns the time to 6:00 am before starting to ring. A hand pushes the 'Off' button, and Izuku then gets out of bed with Sonikku still sleeping on his head.

Izuku is now seen running with a rope tied around his waist and the other end tied to a tire. Eri was sitting on the tire as she cheers at how fun it was to have her big brother give her a ride.

Izuku is now doing a few sit-ups on the ground while Sonikku uses a stick to make a new tally mark on the sand each time, thirty-one marks can be seen.

A green streak of light can be seen moving along the beach as Izuku is running with two tires on each shoulder to weigh him down a bit. Sonikku is watching him while he looks at a Stopwatch in his hand to see that it said thirty seconds.

Izuku is now lifting his left leg up into the air before bringing it back down and smashing it against the sandy ground in an Axe Kick. He then lifts his right foot and performs another Axe Kick.

Izuku is now in his bedroom doing bicep curls with weights. He may prefer to use his speed and legs in a fight, but he knows how to throw a good punch too.

Izuku then starts to do a few lunges in order to get his legs in to perfect running shape.

It's near sunset on the beach, and Izuku can be seen running back and forth loading up more junk onto another loading truck.

Izuku is now doing bench presses, while Sonikku is blowing the whistle and wearing his ' **I Love Pain** ' hat.

Izuku is now skipping with a red jump rope to increase his cardio.

Sonikku hands Izuku a blue water bottle to drink. Izuku wastes no time and starts pouring the water down his throat.

Izuku is seated at the dinner table eating an apple to keep his nutrition up.

Izuku is now reading a book on the beach that's titled ' **Taekwondo for Beginners** '. It was clear that he was going to put his legs to good use, aside from running.

Izuku was wearing his backpack full of rocks again while carrying Eri in his arms bride style. He was now running along the shore of the beach at high speed, Eri cheered at how fun it was to go fast with her big brother while the wind blew through her hair.

Sonikku picked up a piece of wood and placed it between two stones. Izuku looked at it for a moment, before he lifted his leg and does an Axe Kick which smashed the wood in half. The two of them then picked up the broken pieces before pitting a new piece in its place to repeat the prosses.

 **(Song End)**

* * *

Izuku and Sonikku both looked at the now cleaned beach that they were standing in the middle of. It had taken about two months to clean the whole place up, but it was all thanks to Izuku's **Sonic Speed** that it was done so quickly, otherwise, it would have taken way longer to finished.

"Well, buddy, we cleaned this place up real good." said Izuku with satisfaction.

"Chao." replied Sonic as he corrected his friend on his statement.

"Ok, _I_ cleaned it up real good. I did do all of the work, but now I'm way stronger because of all of that cleaning. Thanks for being my trainer by the way." smiled Izuku as he gave the Chao a thumbs-up.

Sonikku just smiled in return.

Izuku looked around to admire his work of cleaning up Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. He wondered if he and his family could enjoy a beach day here one day, but he'll save that idea for another day.

Right now he had an issue that he needed a solution to. With the beach now all cleaned, how was he going to spend the next eight months left training for the entrance exam at U.A?

 _'I really should have thought about this ahead of time.'_ he thought.

The two of them decided to sit down on the sand and relax for a bit before they started to come up with a plan to keep themselves busy for the upcoming months. Izuku just stared out into the ocean and felt proud at all the work he did to clean the beach up. He just hoped that people will stop dumping their garbage here since he worked so hard to get this place tidy up.

"I wonder what else I can do to get stronger?" he asked himself. Izuku felt a bit upset that he had finished cleaning up the beach so quickly, he started to regret doing it so fast. Now he's got to come up with a new training plan.

"Chao." called out Sonikku.

Izuku turned his head to see that his little friend had got up and was flying back to him with his ' **Taekwondo for Beginners** ' book in his arms. The little Chao handed the book over to his large human friend for him to look up some new training ideas.

"I guess your right about learning more Taekwondo. Question is: Is this book going to be enough?" Izuku asked.

"Chao, Chao, Chao." said Sonikku. He recommended that Izuku finds a school that teaches martial arts to help him out.

The teen shook his head in response, "I'll have to pay for the classes. We live in an apartment building, so I can't ask mom to spend more money on something like that. I'm going to have to try and use the book for now and see how it goes!" he declared.

Izuku knew that it was only a matter of time before he found another training method to keep himself occupied for the next eight months, so he was going to see how he's kicking power would improve from the book, "Let's go home for now. I could use a nap after the last two months of work." he said.

Sonikku gave no response. He just flew on top of the teen's head and sat down to rest. Izuku then walked over to the stairs that lead to the sidewalk and started to climb. He turned around to take one last look of Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. All cleaned and safe to enjoy for anyone who wanted to use it, hopefully, no one uses it as a dump again.

* * *

 **(Midoriya Home)**

Izuku walked in through the front door of his apartment, with Sonikku still on his head resting, "I'm home!" he called out.

The rest of the family turned their attention from the T.V to him, "Welcome back, Izuku. How's the beach clean up going?" asked his mother.

"Clean as a whistle. Not a single piece of trash in sight!" smiled the teen with a proud tone in his voice.

"That's wonderful. I just hope people don't start throwing away their trash there again." replied Inko.

"If they do, I'll deal with 'em. And make sure that they learn where garbage goes." answered the green haired teen.

Inko smiled at how her son had come to care for the environment as he grew up. Now she just needed to help him out in filling in the last few months he has left to train, "By the way, Izuku, we left you a little something in your room for you!"

"Surprise!" said Eri with a smile.

Both Izuku and Sonikku had their full attention on the two females of the home. What kind of surprise did they let him?

"What did you leave in my room?" asked Izuku in confusion.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, so and see for yourself!" said Inko with a smiled.

The boy's confusion was then replaced with excitement. He quickly walked over to his room to see what the surprise was. He doesn't use his speed in the house since it's such a small space and he can easily break something. He arrived at his room and saw a brown cardboard box on the middle of his desk.

He slowly walked up to it and opened it up to see what was inside. His eyes widen when he saw that it was a pair of green ankle weights!

"Wow! This is great!" smiled Izuku. He then looked at them closely to see that the weights had 15kg painted in white. with something that heavy, he'll be able to train his legs to run even faster!

He turned his head to the doorframe to see his mom and Eri smiling at him, "I figured that in case you clean the beach up a little too soon to your liking, that I should get you something to help you out in training for the next few months you have left before the entrance exam." said Inko.

Izuku walked over to his mother and embraced her in a hug as a sign of gratitude for the gift. Eri then hugged his right leg to join in on the family hug as well.

"Thanks a lot, mom. You always knew just what I need." said Izuku.

Inko chuckled in response, "I'm your mother, it's part of my job."

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

Izuku was up early in the morning, as the sun was barely rising. He decided that it was time to try out the new ankle weights that his mom got him so that he can get adjusted to the weight they have when he puts them on. He decided to do some training on his own since he didn't want to wake Sonikku up so early in the morning. His best friend had already helped him out enough when he helped him train at the beach, now Izuku needed to work things out on his own.

 _'Man! Fifteen kilograms sure are hard to walk in. I can't believe I'm going to have to start off like this!'_ he thought to himself.

Izuku struggled to simply walk in those things as they were far heavier than expected. However, this was a good thing, since his leg muscles will grow stronger to handle the extra weight that's placed upon them.

Izuku decided that he was going to walk around the apartment complex twenty times in order to give his legs the work out they needed. He settled on doing this every day until the entrance exam.

"OK, let's get started!" he told himself.

He started to walk off slower than usually thanks to the ankle weights. In fact, he might just be going slower than a toddler's walking speed. _'Typical. The fastest thing alive is now walking slower than a kid!'_ Izuku thought to himself.

It sucked that he was reduced to this kind of speed, but he knew it was going to help him out in the long run. As long as he had a goal that was within sight he'll never turn back away from it!

"I hope those eight months don't take their time." he grunted as he lifted his heavy feet. It was going to be a _long_ time before eight months were up.

* * *

 **That's where I'm going to end things for now.**

 **I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to show what Izuku's family life is like now that he has his _Sonic Speed_ to be mistaken as a Quirk. I added Eri in as his adopted sister because _she's just too cute I couldn't resist it!_ But she'll also be an important part of Izuku's character development in the future as well.**

 **I gave Izuku a guitar so that he can be the one to sing some of the vocal songs from the Sonic series. No matter how bad a Sonic game can get, the music will always be the best part of the franchise!**

 **I got to get going now since I got a lot of stuff to take care of. I'll see you guys in the next chapter and hope that you all stay safe until then.**

 **See ya real soon!**


	3. We 'Og' To Be Friends

**Welcome back to the next chapter of Dekic X!**

 **Today, I'll be adding a supporting cast member from the Sonic franchise as Izuku's new friend. Someone to hang out with and give him another motivation to get stronger in order to protect his friends. Will this new friendship be helpful for Izuku in the future?**

 **Let's find out, cause it's time for Dekic X!**

* * *

 _ **Dekic X Opening 1 (Sonic X European Theme)**_

 **(Sonic X)**

Red 'Alert' sign flashing

Izuku extends his right fist while falling in a diagonal angle

 **(Sonic X)**

Izuku running at high speed while leaving a trail of dust behind him

 **(Soniiiiiic)**

Izuku Spin Dashes through the glass roof of a building before it explodes

 **(Sonic X)**

Close up of Izuku's angry face before he Spin Dashes down a building

Izuku gives you a thumbs up

 **(Sonic)**

Izuku dodges cars crashing on the highway

 **(X)**

Izuku dodges bullets from robots before jumping on top of them and smashing them

Eggman gets out of his seat

Izuku jumps off a couch and runs out of the room, leaving behind a confused Ochaco, Tenya, Katsuki, and Eijiro

A Chao has a smile on his awestruck face

Izuku is running away from a yellow robot that swings its arm at him and he barely dodges it

 **(Sonic)**

Izuku Spin Dashes down a building before smashing through a row of yellow robots

 **(Sonic)**

A Chao flies away with a green Chaos Emerald in his arms

Izuku catches both the Chao and Chaos Emerald in his arms

 **(Sonic X)**

Izuku Spain Dashes through a highway

A building explodes

Izuku gives you a thumbs up

 **(Sonic X)**

A robot explodes into pieces

Izuku runs away from the screen

Eggman looks at the screen

Izuku jumps off of a surface with glowing yellow hair

 **(Soniiiiic)**

 **(Sonic X)**

Izuku runs to the right with a stern grin on his face

Izuku drops down from the sky and lands in front of Class 1-A, where he gives you one last thumbs up

 **(Sonic X)**

* * *

The sun was shining on a brand new day in Japan as Dagobah Municipal Beach Park was looking clean and fresh today. It was all thanks to the hard work of a young teen that was determined to improve his physical capabilities to a point he never thought possible. He cleaned the beach up by getting rid of all of the garbage that people carelessly dumped there without any second thoughts, but because he cared about the environment he was able to restore the beach back to its former glory!

If you are perhaps wondering what said young teen is doing, then let's go and see what he's up to right now!

" **Spin Dash!** "

A green ball was currently rolling on the sand, which ended up sending sand into the air due to the force and power the ball was rolling at while remaining in its location. The ball was sinking into the ground as its spinning was digging a hole in the sandy beach. The sphere kept on rolling for a total of three minutes until it stopped and revealed that it was actually Izuku Midoriya.

"Wow! I can't believe that I managed to dig a hole this deep!" he looked up at the sky out of the hole that he dug, which turned out to be about seven feet deep from where he was standing.

He was currently training his signature move; **The Spin Dash** , to be able to help him burrow into the ground in order to avoid any attacks in the future. It was a strange idea, but he liked it and wanted to see if it could come in handy if he ever needed it one day.

He curled up into a ball again and jumped out of the hole until he was standing in front of it. Izuku was dressed in a simple white t-shirt and grey cargo pants. He decided to come alone to train since he wanted to feel what training on his own without assists was like. He had spent the last two hours sprinting along the beach in order to see how much faster he had become since training with the leg weights that his mother got him about a month ago.

He had struggled a lot in order to be able to even walk with those things wrapped around his legs, but he managed to improve by training with them every day for a week until he decided to take them off and run without them to see how much faster he had gotten!

It was safe to see that they had worked just like he hoped...

He felt so much lighter than before when he removed them from his feet that he was able to kick faster, jump higher, and of course, run faster! He was glad of how effective the weights had made his train, now he'll be able to use them to train for the rest of the time he had left before the U.A Entrance Exam!

"I better get home for dinner, and shower before getting an early night's rest. I'll be able to train some more tomorrow since it's Saturday." Izuku ran super fast towards the stairs that led him to the street above the beach and walked the rest of the way home.

However, he didn't hear that the empty beach was not as quiet as it should be, as the sound of digging was heard from the hole that Izuku just dug! The sand was beginning to fly out as whatever was inside of it was digging some more. Then...A green hand with four fingers stretched out from out of the hole!

* * *

 **(At The Midoriya Apartment)**

"B-7." called out Inko.

Eri and Sonikku both looked down at their respective Bingo boards to see if they had that code. They didn't and couldn't put a red circle on it, so they needed to wait for the next code to be called.

Inko picked up a new card and read the code out loud, "O-20."

Sonikku spotted the number under the letter 'O' on his board and quickly placed a red circle on it. He smiled as he was just a few numbers away from getting a Bingo!

Inko looked over at the empty Bingo board that was meant for her son once he returns from his training at the beach.

 _*Knock-knock-knock*_

That must be him right now! He was a bit earlier than usual!? Inko got up and walked over to the door to open it. Izuku was on the other side just like she predicted, with a smile on his face that always warmed her heart.

"Hey, mom, I'm home!" he smiled.

"Izuku!"

"Chao!"

Eri and Sonikku forgot all about their Bingo broads and rushed over to Izuku. Eri hugged her big brother with a smile, while Sonikku landed on his head and played with his green hair. Inko then joined in as she wrapped her arms around her his neck and brought him in closer. Izuku smiled at how he always had a family to return home to after a long training session.

"How was training, dear?" asked Inko.

"It was fine. I managed to dig a hole that looks to be able seven feet deep with my **Spin Dash** for three minutes altogether. Those leg weights you got me are really helping me get faster! Thanks again for them, mom." he replied with a smile.

"I just want you to get strong enough to make it into U.A." she replied.

"And I will, that's a promise!" declared the teen to his mother.

"Izuku, play Bingo with us?!" asked Eri as she started to pull her big brother's hand towards the table. The others just giggled at how eager Eri was to have her brother join in on the fun.

"Alright then, be prepared to lose, cause I'm a class-A Bingo champion!"

* * *

 **(2 Hours Later)**

"I could have won if I'd gotten a B-1." grunted Izuku as he complained over his loss at the Bingo game. He ended up losing when his mother called out an I-15, which turned out to be on both Eri and Sonikku's boards. The two of them ended up getting Bingo together, while Izuku was just one move away from winning. He asked for another game, but after playing for about three more times, he still couldn't get a Bingo...So much for class-A Bingo champion!

"It's just a game, sweety. No need to make such a big fuss over a loss." said Inko as she was sat next to him on the couch.

"Try four losses." he whispered while looking away.

Inko just giggled at her son's wounded ego, "How about we have lunch on the beach tomorrow. Will that help you feel more energetic?"

Izuku's eyes suddenly widen and thought about it for a moment. Ever since he started training for the U.A Entrance Exam, he's been spending less and less time with his family. They still played and had fun together whenever he comes back from his training, but it's very little compared to before he started his training. It'd be nice to have a day with family again since it was Saturday tomorrow, he could train on Sunday instead.

"Sounds good, mom!" smiled Izuku as he returned his line of sight to his mother's face.

"Picnic!" cheered Eri as she overheard the conversation.

"Chao!" cheered Sonikku.

Inko smiled at how excited her family was getting at the thought of a picnic. It would help Izuku remember that he has people to fight for when he becomes a hero in the future, so the more he bonds with his family, the better.

"So, any ideas on what we should bring with us?" she asked.

"Hot Dogs!"

"Apples!"

"Bananas!"

"Grapes!"

"Mawsmellows"

"Cookies!"

"Lettuce!"

"Spaghetti!"

"Chocolate Pudding!"

"Carrots!"

Both Eri and Izuku kept shouting out foods that they wanted at their picnic tomorrow. Meanwhile, Sonikku opened the fridge in order to see what kind that food was inside so that they could pack it for the picnic.

Inko laughed at how lively the house had gotten in just a few seconds. This was truly a wonderful life that she had with this family. She only hoped that things could stay this way for a long time.

* * *

 **(1 Hour Later)**

Izuku was now in his room and seated at his desk. He was looking over his current notebook that had all of the special moves that he developed over the last few years that he trained with his **Sonic Speed** , as well as a few new ones that he came up with recently.

* * *

 ** _Spin Dash_**

 _The individual crouches down and curls up into a tight ball, the user then starts to roll at high speeds in a stationary position to gain potential energy before taking off at a high-speed rolling attack. The move can be used for both attacking foes and simply traveling at high speeds._

 ** _Super Peel Out_**

 _The user crouches down slightly in a standing position and begins to move their legs in a specific pattern to_ _build up speed, all the while remaining stationary in one spot. Once they build up enough speed, the user takes off in the direction that they are facing at extreme speeds. The user goes so fast that their feet appear to disappear and are replaced with a figure-8._

 ** _Green Tornado_**

 _The user used a Spin Dash to run around an enemy at high speed and leaves behind a green trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a green cyclone vortex of air around the opponent. This move can suck opponents off their feet and fling them into the air, disarm them of any weapons that they're carrying, distract them for a short period of time, or suffocate them if need be._

 ** _Homing Attack_**

 _The user jumps into the air while curling up in a ball before launching themselves at an opponent. After hitting, the attack's force will bounce the user off of the target. The user typically leaves a coloured trail of aura in their wake. The colour will depend on the user. The Homing Attack can only hit one enemy at a time. However, if a row of enemies are lined up, the user can bounce off of the targets in a chain line._

 ** _Boost Fist_**

 _The user runs at high speeds while having one of their fists extended outward. A projectile-like energy shield surrounds the user, which helps the user move at speeds beyond the sound barrier. The user's fist knocks away obstacles in their way without slowing down._

* * *

 _'A lot sure had changed since I got my **Sonic Speed** from the Chaos Emerald!' _thought Izuku.

He then turned around and looked at the green emerald that changed his life forever. It was placed on a white counter that was next to his bed while being kept in a square container that was transparent.

Izuku stared at the artifact that gave him his powers in the first place and began to think about it for a moment. His mother said this it was a gift from her father to her before she passed it on to him when he was a baby. He also remembered what that one scientist said to them the day that he and his colleagues tested out his abilities...

 _"Chaos Emeralds are powerful artifacts that hold a powerful energy called, 'Chaos Energy'. Which is tied to that of a bigger green emerald known as the 'Master Emerald!' You, Midoriya, have one of the seven Chaos Emeralds, which is what made you super fast!"_

Izuku looked at the green emerald through the container and thought about what the other emeralds looked like. Were they green like his, were they bigger, smaller, did they have different colours?

He decided to put those thoughts to the side. He had more important things to think about, like the picnic that he was going to have with his family tomorrow, _'I have the feeling that tomorrow is going to be a great day!'_

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

The Midoriya family were now walking down the stairs that led them to the beach for their picnic. When they stopped to look at the ocean they were left speechless at how beautiful it was! Eri may have seen the beach from time to time whenever she helped Izuku train, but this was her first time seeing it without a single piece of trash in sight. She loved it!

"It looked so pretty!" she cheered as she ran towards the shore. Sonikku was in hot pursuit of her in order to make sure that she didn't get hurt. Izuku and Inko meanwhile were unfolding the blanket that they brought with them in order to have lunch on. They kept a close eye on the two younger members of the family to make sure that they didn't get hurt or run too far from their line of sight.

Eri kept on chasing after Sonikku as he flew up in the air to get out of her reach. The two of them played this game many times before whenever Inko or Izuku were too busy to play with them. Unfortunately, they both failed to notice the hole that a certain someone dug last night and forgot to fill in!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

That scream immediately got the attention of everyone that was within earshot, "ERI!/CHAO!"

Izuku rushed over to where he heard his sister scream while leaving behind a green trail due to how fast he moved. When he arrived at the location he heard his sister's voice, his face turned pale as he looked down!

He was staring at the hole that he made during his training yesterday! He had completely forgotten to fill it in after he was done using it and just left it there, now Eri had fallen down the hole!

 _'This is my fault!'_ he blamed himself.

"ERI!" called out Inko as she arrived at the hole just before Sonikku had joined them.

"ERI! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" called out Izuku as he shouted into the hole.

"I-I' am s-scared, I-Izuku!" her voice called out to him in a whimper. But she couldn't be seen as the hole was so deep that Izuku couldn't see the bottom.

Izuku's heart ached in guilt for his sister being trapped inside of the hole that he created, but it was suddenly decreased when he noticed something about that hole!?

 _'I-I-I didn't dig the hole this deep!? I only made it about seven feet deep! I can't even see Eri or the bottom of the hole!'_ he thought to himself. He then started to look around the beach to see if there were any other holes that he had missed earlier, in case his hole was somewhere else, but he couldn't find any other hole at all! He then looked back down at the hole that Eri fell into and started to wonder if this really was the hole he made!

 _'C-Could someone else had dug the hole deeper after I left yesterday!?'_ he thought to himself.

"Eri...We'll get you out of there soon, sweetheart! I promise!" called out Inko. He heart was racing in fear and worry as the safety of her adopted daughter. There was no greater fear for a mother than when her child's safety was at risk!

"Don't get your hair in a knot, mama. Your little raindrop will evaporate your way in an eye blink!" replied a mysterious new voice.

The remaining three Midoriya family members were surprised by this new voice that replied to Inko that clearly didn't belong to Eri. Which meant that someone else was down in that hole with her!

"H-Hello!? Is there someone else down there?" called out Izuku as he looked down the hole.

"Keep cool, man. We're reaching heights now." replied the voice again.

Izuku was now starting to worry that someone else had gotten injured in the hole due to his carelessness. However, then he starts thinking that the person that's down there with Eri might be the one the made the hole deeper.

Izuku and Inko got down on their knees to look down into the hole and see if they could spot Eri or the stranger down there. However, they hear the sound of sand falling down deeper into the hole. Was the stranger climbing up out of the hole!? Did he have Eri with him?

All three Midoriya family members looked down into the hole again to see if anything would happen. They then saw a green hand with four fingers stretched out and placed itself against the sandy wall of the hole. Another hand came out and did the same thing until the owner of the hands was visible for them all to see. They saw a giant green Frog that wore a vest, which had Eri hanging on to it to avoid falling!

"Eri!" called out Izuku. He reached his left arm down to grab her from the Frog's back. Eri reached both of her arms up in order to grab her brothers arm. Once the two of them had a grip on each other, Izuku pulled his little sister up with all of his might off of the frog's back and into his arms! The two hugged tightly to make sure the nether one would leave each other's arms!

"I-Izuku!" sobbed Eri as she was scared that she fell down that hole.

"Shhhh, it's OK, Eri! Your safe now!" said Izuku. He held this adopted sister close in his arms and tried his best to comfort her. He then felt his mother's arms warp his as she joined the family hug. Sonikku landed on his head and sat down to looked at the family hug from Izuku's messy hair.

Izuku decides that he should probably apologize for causing this accident, "Eri, I'm sorry that you fell down that hole I made. I forgot to cover it after I was finished training yesterday."

"You made that, Izuku!?" asked Inko.

He shamefully nodded his head, "I didn't think of anyone getting stuck down there if they fell in, but it was too late and now Eri felling because of me."

Eri just tightened her grip into the hug that she was sharing with her brother, which surprised him a bit, "It's OK, Izuku. It was an accident, I'm not mad!" she replied with a smile.

Izuku was glad that his sister had forgiven him for his error and that she wasn't harmed too badly. He then realized that the strange Frog creature that had carried Eri out of the hole was now seating cross-legged on the other side of the hole while looking at them.

Now that the situation was over, they were all able to get a good look at him. This frog's head and body came together in an almost oval shape. He had black eyes with horizontal pupils and pale yellow sclera, pronounced eyebrows, thick green lips, and a grey underbelly. His forearms were thick and his hands had four fingers while his feet had three toes. Each of his digits had webbing between them and round dots on his tips. His clothes consist of a white vest tied-dyed in turquoise, orange and magenta, grey wrist bracelets, and a necklace featuring a peace sign-like symbol.

"The names, Og. I can in peace and stuff." he introduced himself as he gave the group and 'peace' sign with his fingers.

Izuku got up from the group hug and carefully walked about around the hole until he was next to Og, he then extended out his hand and offered Og a handshake, "Thanks a lot for helping out my sister! Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"No need. I was just climbing up the hole myself, thought I might give the little snowflake a lift back to where she belongs." replied Og as he accepted Izuku's handshake.

Izuku realized that when he said 'snowflake', he must have been referring to Eri because of her white hair. He kinda liked that name for her. However, he and his family still had a few questions for the frog creature, "What exactly are you, Og? Some kind of frog?" he asked.

"Close, I'm actually a Froglodyte. " answered Og.

That didn't exactly give the family much to go by. All they knew that a 'Froglodyte' was some kind of humanoid frog creature that could talk, "What exactly is a 'Froglodyte', Og?" asked Inko as he held Eri close to her.

"I'll tell you all my story. Gather around the campfire!" Og replied as he pointed towards the left.

Everyone followed the direction of Og's finger and saw that a campfire was lit and resting on the sand. Sonikku was seated right next to it while roasting a marshmallow on a stick, waiting for his treat to be done.

Izuku's eyes widen when he saw both the campfire and Sonikku. He reached up to touch the top of his head and felt that Sonikku wasn't there anymore! He didn't even feel the little Chao move from his head when he was talking to Og, not to mention the fact that the campfire wasn't there before Eri fell down the hole. There was no way that Og could have made the campfire fast enough before they had finished their group hug with Eri!

 _'When did that campfire get there? When did Sonikku get there?'_

"Where did that campfire come from?" he asked the Froglodyte.

Og just shushed him before he started to tell his tale.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _"The Froglodytes were all conformist, man. I don't know why but I just never fit in!"_

 _Deep underground inside of a temple. A bunch of Froglodytes were kneeling in front of the giant Froglodyte statue. All except Og as he was standing and turned to talk to another Froglodyte that was already kneeling._

 _"Does anyone really think that this giant frog sculpture cares if we kneel? I'm just saying."_

* * *

 _The scene then changes to a bunch of Froglodytes sparring with each other with Bo-staffs. Meanwhile, a Froglodyte was walking along and observing their training._

 _For clothes, he wore a drill instructor uniform which consisted of a tan shirt with a black tie, a purple, yellow and black vest with yellow tassels and spikes, and a black helmet with a circular shade._

 _As he kept on observing the Froglodytes' training, he stopped when he saw that Og was just standing still and not training like he was supposed to, "What is your major malfunction, tadpole? GET OUT THERE AND FIGHT!" he yelled in Og's face._

 _"I'm sensing a lot of negative energy from you, man. Have you ever considered that maybe violence isn't the answer." Og responded._

 _Instead of replying to Og's answer, the drill instructor opened his mouth and shot out his tongue to stick to Og's shirt and then threw his violently over to a pile of spears._

* * *

 _The scene then changed to a bunch of Froglodytes lining up to get served food on trays. The Froglodyte that was serving the food was pouring some kind of white gooey substance onto the trays of each Froglodyte that passed him._

 _"We all had to eat the same mystery slop."_

 _When it was finally Og's turn to get his meal he asked, "Is there a vegan opinion?"_

 **(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

Izuku suddenly interrupted Og's story, "Wait, your vegan? Then why are you roasting a hotdog?" he asked.

Og was now roasting a hotdog over the campfire on a stick as he sat cross-legged next to Izuku before answering his question, "Man, there's not eating that white slop, just shredded newspaper, and library paste."

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Og was now sitting on his bed looking very depressed on how different he was from the other Froglodytes._

 _"I was miserable, man. Until yesterday, when a miracle came from above and allowed me to reach towards the stars for freedom!"_

 _Og's whole room started to shake and cause grains of sand to fall from the ceiling. It was accompanied by a noise of some kind of buzzsaw. The shaking stopped before it started up again a minutes later. This allowed a few rocks to fall off of his wall and caused sand to pure out onto the floor. Og looked at the sand and realized the there must be a beach above his room._

 _He wasted no time and started to dig the sand out of his wall, hoping that it will lead him to a better future!_

 **(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

We now return to see Og and the Midoriya family sitting around the campfire, "So, I kept on digging until I found out that the tunnel I made connected to a hole in the sand that allowed me to escape to the surface." said Og as he concluded his story.

The Midoriya family felt bad for Og at how he was different from the other Froglodytes and couldn't be who he wanted because of it. It was more or less the same as Izuku's childhood, only he was different for lacking a Quirk and being mistreated because of it, instead of not being able to enjoy his life and have fun the way he wanted to.

"Wow! Sounds like a pretty tough childhood to go through. I can understand where you're coming from, Og. My childhood was hard too because of how different I was from the other kids, so I can understand your pain." said Izuku. He then patted Og on the back out of sympathy.

"Thanks, man, but it's not very good to heard that another has suffered a similar fate as mine. This world is truly a cruel place I tell ya!" replied Og.

Izuku nodded his head in understanding at Og's point. In a world full of Superheroes and Supervillains there's a bunch of fighting and violence that happens most of the time. While things might be a bit boring without all the action-packed battles around, it would at least be safer and more peaceful.

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Eri as she cuddled in her mother's arms.

Izuku looked at the hole that he and Og made together and decided to answer for him, "First things first, is to fill in that hole so that no one else falls in and gets hurt!"

"Sounds like a plan, man. Don't want my fellow Froglodytes making their way up here and causing a commotion for everyone around here!" replied Og. He then got up from the sand and followed Izuku so that the two of them could start filling in the hole together.

* * *

 **(15 Minutes Later)**

Izuku was now stomping the last bit of sand in place and took a step back to admire the job that both he and Og did together. The hole was now filled up with sand and looked like it was never there in the first place. The two workers turned to each other high-fived at a job well done.

"Thanks for all your help with filling the hole, Og."

"Don't mention it, man. We make a pretty cool team when we work together."

The two of them then sat down by the campfire and got out some hotdogs and buns to roast over it and eat. Izuku turned his head to the seashore to see Eri and Sonikku playing with a beach ball, he then looked over to his right to see his mother drawing on the sand with a stick. It was turning out to be a very peaceful day for a beach day!

"Mom was right, today really was a great day for the beach." he smiled.

"Mothers always know best, man. They've lived through what we have yet to know." replied Og.

"What was your mother like, Og?" asked Izuku.

"No sure. I never really met her or any of my relatives."

"I'm guessing the Froglodytes never told you about them, right?"

"Correct, my friend."

Izuku just shook his head in disappointment. He didn't know that other creatures in this world could be so cruel to one of their own just because they were different. He thought that only humans could be this cruel because of them being the dominating species on Earth, but he was proven wrong today thanks to his new friend.

"So, Og, want to join us on our beach day?" he asked.

"Sound fun, man. I'm in!" Og replied.

Izuku just smiled.

* * *

 **(New Venture) By Tomoya Ohtani and Tahirih Walker - Sonic Rush Adventure**

We get a screenshot of the sun before it lowers down and shows Izuku, Eri, and Og building a sand castle together.

 _Life starts with a sunny day_

 _Let's feel our ocean breath_

Izuku and Og are seen tossing a beach ball back and between each other.

 _We are cruisin' open seas_

 _Can't wait for a new venture!_

Eri, Sonikku, and Og are enjoying the water by the shore as Eri runs away shoeless while Og and Sonikku splash her with water.

 _La La... La La... La La... a new venture..._

 _La La... La La... La La... a new venture..._

Izuku backs away from the water, but is caught by surprise when his mother picks him up bride-style and tosses him into the water! Everyone laughs at how funny it is until Izuku splashes his mom with water and the two of them start having a water fight by splashing water at each other.

 _Lalaaaa... a new venture..._

 _Lalaaaa... a new venture..._

 _Lalaaaa..._

Inko, Izuku, and Eri are now using sticks to draw funny faces in the sand.

 _Nothin's gonna stop us now_

 _We'll conquer the seven seas_

Izuku is running along the shore at high speed.

 _No one's gettin' left behind_

 _Get ready for a new venture!_

Og, Inko, and Izuku are shown meditating near the shore of the water. Meanwhile, Eri and Sonikku are taking shade under the umbrella.

 _La La... La La... La La... a new venture..._

 _La La... La La... La La... a new venture..._

Eri chases Sonikku along the shoreline as Izuku watches them from a distance.

 _Lalaaaa... a new venture..._

 _Lalaaaa... a new venture..._

 _Lalaaaa..._

Izuku and Eri place their hand in the wet sand and leave behind handprints.

 _Life starts with a sunny day_

 _Let's feel out ocean breath_

Izuku, Og, and Eri are stomping around in the water trying to see who can make the biggest splash of all.

 _We are cruisin' open seas_

 _Can't wait for a new venture!_

Izuku is now seen running along the shore with Eri on his shoulders. She cheers and laughs as the wind blows through her white hair.

 _Lalaaaa..._

 _La La... La La... La La... a new venture..._

 _La La... La La... La La... a new venture..._

The Midoriya family and Og sit under the umbrella and watch the sunset in peace and quiet.

 _Lalaaaa... a new venture!_

 _Lalaaaa... a new venture!_

 _Lalaaaa..._

 **(Song Ends)**

* * *

Inko, Eri, and Sonikku were packing up their things and were getting ready to head home. Meanwhile, Izuku and Og were standing by the shore and looking out into the ocean.

"So, Og, how'd you like your first day up here on the surface?"

"It was really nice, man. Makes me wish that I escaped the Froglodytes years ago!"

Izuku just signed and looked out back into the ocean, "Well, what's done is done. If we can't change the past, then we learn from it! The important thing is that you're here now!"

Og nodded his head at the comment, "True that, man."

Izuku then looked back at his family and saw that they were coming towards them with everything packed and ready. It was clear that it was home time, "Time to head home, Izuku!" said Inko.

Sonikku flew up to him and handed him the picnic basket for him to carry, since it was a bit too heavy for the little Chao. Izuku grabbed it and then turned to face Og.

"What are you doing to do now, Og?" he asked. Since Og had just escaped from underground today, it meant that he didn't have a place to stay and seek shelter at.

"I'm gonna stay here on the beach and treat it as my own dig. That way I keep an eye on the sand in case the other Froglodytes decide to come up from the ground and start causing problems."

"Are you sure that you want to stay out here without a roof over your head!?" asked Inko.

Og just smiled and responded, "I'll be fine, my kind are known for adapting in new environments, just as long as there's no snow or ice to be seen. Plus, I got plenty of water to keep me cool!" he pointed out towards the ocean to make his point.

Eri walked up to him and hugged him tightly. Everyone was taken back by this, but her words soon made it clear as to what she was doing, "Thank you for saving me, Og!"

The peaceful Froglodyte just smiled at Eri's kindness, "No problem, little snowflake. This Froglodyte never turns away from a damsel in distress!"

Eri finished her hug and then walked by to her mother to take her hand.

Izuku looked at Og again and extended his hand, "Thanks to joining us on our beach day, Og, You really made it fun!"

Og grabbed Izuku's extended hand and accepted the handshake, "Thank you for inviting me to join you all. I look forward to hanging out with you lot again in the future!"

"Of course, I mean we are friends now, right?" asked the green haired teen.

"You better believe it! No doubt about it!" Og answered.

With the handshake now over, the two sides had now sealed their new friendship with each other! The Midoriya family started to climb up the staircase that'll take them back to the street above. Izuku looked back again and saw that Og was now enjoying the ocean water and was swimming in a backstroke. It was clear that for the first time in a long time, Og was finally happy to be himself without anyone to tell him otherwise!

Izuku smiled at his new friend, _'Keep it real, Froglodyte dude!'_

* * *

 **Another chapter done, another adventure finished!**

 **Og is from the Sonic Boom TV series and made his debut in 'Og Man Out', after that, I was hoping that he was going to become a recurring character in the show and help out Team Sonic when they needed him, but I was greatly disappointed when he was only given cameo appearances that lasted for less than two minutes. So I decided to make him a main character in this story!**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't full of action and fighting, but we are still in Izuku's ten months of training for the exam. So we need to find a way to kept things interesting since his Sonic Speed helped him clean up the beach at a much faster rate.**

 **For now, I hope that some of you enjoyed this nice and slow paced chapter. Showing that Izuku can have just as much fun with his family and new friend, as he does with running, training, and fighting. Since having a shonen protagonist fight all the time would be boring if the fights don't have that much meaning behind them, or help progress the story.**

 **Be sure to let me know how I did in the reviews and make sure to come back when the next chapter arrives!**

 **Until then, be safe, have fun, and have a great summer!**


	4. Now You See Me, Now You Don't

**Welcome back to the next chapter of Dekic X!**

 **I've been taking some time off to brainstorm some ideas on how Izuku should spend the last few months before the Entrance Exam and I think I figured out how to have him make good uses of his time.**

 **To find out, you'll have to read this chapter. So, without further a due...Let's get started!**

* * *

 _ **Dekic X Opening 1 (Sonic X European Theme)**_

 **(Sonic X)**

Red 'Alert' sign flashing

Izuku extends his right fist while falling in a diagonal angle

 **(Sonic X)**

Izuku running at high speed while leaving a trail of dust behind him

 **(Soniiiiiic)**

Izuku Spin Dashes through the glass roof of a building before it explodes

 **(Sonic X)**

Close up of Izuku's angry face before he Spin Dashes down a building

Izuku gives you a thumbs up

 **(Sonic)**

Izuku dodges cars crashing on the highway

 **(X)**

Izuku dodges bullets from robots before jumping on top of them and smashing them

Eggman gets out of his seat

Izuku jumps off a couch and runs out of the room, leaving behind a confused Ochaco, Tenya, Katsuki, and Eijiro

A Chao has a smile on his awestruck face

Izuku is running away from a yellow robot that swings its arm at him and he barely dodges it

 **(Sonic)**

Izuku Spin Dashes down a building before smashing through a row of yellow robots

 **(Sonic)**

A Chao flies away with a green Chaos Emerald in his arms

Izuku catches both the Chao and Chaos Emerald in his arms

 **(Sonic X)**

Izuku Spain Dashes through a highway

A building explodes

Izuku gives you a thumbs up

 **(Sonic X)**

A robot explodes into pieces

Izuku runs away from the screen

Eggman looks at the screen

Izuku jumps off of a surface with glowing yellow hair

 **(Soniiiiic)**

 **(Sonic X)**

Izuku runs to the right with a stern grin on his face

Izuku drops down from the sky and lands in front of Class 1-A, where he gives you one last thumbs up

 **(Sonic X)**

* * *

"Two-hundred-sixty-eight, Two-hundred-sixty-nine, Two-hundred-seventy. All done!" panted Izuku as he finished counting the number of squats that he was doing.

"Wow! That's got to be like a world record for someone your age, man!" said Og as he sat cross-legged next to his friend.

Izuku smiled at his Froglodyte friend, before dropping to his knees and sticking his arms out in order to support his body against the sand. He then started to catch his breath in order to stand up again.

It's been about a few weeks since the Midoriya family befriended Og, and things ended up going back to normal afterward. Inko and Eri returned to the apartment to take care of it while Izuku was at school and continued his training for the U.A. Entrance Exam, which was approaching fast.

Izuku had only a handful of months left before the exam begins and he's been training to develop a new move that could help him out in the future. However, his progress was a bit slow and he wasn't getting faster at the rate that he wanted.

He had kept up his training with the leg weights that his mother gave him, but it still wasn't enough to suit his liking.

Izuku sat down next to Og as the two of them watched the campfire light up the beach in the dark. The sun had already disappeared and turned off the bright sky, leaving the campfire as the only source of light that the two friends could use to see.

"Do you always set a campfire here every night?" asked Izuku.

"Not all the time, but your here with me today, which makes it a special occasion."

Izuku just smile and accepted the stick that Og gave him with a marshmallow attached at the end. The two held out the sticks over the fire as the white pieces of food cooked over the heat.

"So how's all that superhero training for the superhero school coming along, man?" asked Og, trying to start a conversation.

"It's getting better, but I'm still not fast enough to make an **Afterimage** of myself. I could really use something like that for the exam." sighed Izuku, frustrated that he still hadn't been able to become fast enough to accomplish such a feat.

"Why's making a false image of yourself a requirement before this test begins?" asked Og.

"I just don't know what the exam requires me to do! So, I thought of coming up with a new move that'll impress that staff at U.A. enough to allow me to enter!" replied Izuku.

Og thought about his friend's word for a moment before deciding to give his own two cents on the matter, "Well, you said you don't know what you got to do in order to pass the test, correct?"

He was responded with a nod from the teenage boy.

"My guess is that your putting too much faith on a theory that you got. Instead, you should hit the books and study like it's a normal test, before worrying about what comes after the test." advised Og.

"But the test has two parts: A written exam, and then a physical exam. I'm trying to be ready for the physical exam since I've already studied for the written exam." replied Izuku.

Og wasn't so sure about what else to say to make his friend feel less frustrated about not making any progress in achieving his goal of creating a new move. He wasn't a fighter or a hero, since he just arrived on the surface a few weeks ago. However, he could just be honest with his friend and tell him on what he really thinks about the situation. What Izuku would do with the information that he gave him was completely up to him.

"Maybe music will solve both of your problems, man."

Izuku was now a bit confused about Og's answer, "Music?"

"Yeah. Music can help solve many problems if you know how to use it right." replied Og.

Izuku wasn't sure if Og was serious or if he was pulling his leg, so he decided to get some more information out of the Froglodyte, "Do you know how to use music to solve your problems, Og?"

Og smiled at his friend. He seemed to want to understand what he meant, "There's different kinds of music, each having a different emotion that it's trying to give to it's fans. Meaning it can put you in a different mood if you listen to the right kind." he explained.

"Think you can be a little more specific?" asked the green-haired boy, as he still wasn't getting what Og was trying to tell him.

"Well...If you want listen to music while studying, listen to music that's slow and steady. It'll help you keep focus on the books in front of you and help you go with the flow of reading. It really works when you think about it, man."

Izuku stayed quiet for a moment and started to process what Og was saying. If someone needed to concentrate on something like studying, then music that was slow and calm was the best option to listen to. He began to realize that Og might have a point with what he said.

"What about music that's best for a workout?" asked Izuku. He was now curious about what Og's answer for this question could be.

The Froglodyte indeed had an answer, "You'll want upbeat and fast music that'll make you feel all positive and want to dance along. That kind will give you the energy you need in order to get a best work out possible, man."

That answer made a lot of sense the more that Izuku thought about it, and he started to think about what songs he could listen to in order to make his training and studying more effective. All that mattered was that he now had a possible solution to his problem, and while it wasn't guaranteed to work, he'll try anything in order to get the best results possible, "Thanks, Og. I'll try out your music method and see if it works." smiled the green-haired boy.

"Glad to be of assistance, man! By the way, your marshmallow is a blaze!"

"What are yo-OH MY GOSH!" Izuku started to wildly wave the stick with the burning marshmallow around in order to put out the fire on it. When that didn't work, he then ran off super fast and disappeared to another part of the beach in order to put out the fire some other way.

"Kid's got a way of making things interesting around here. I should have came up here a long time ago." Og continued to roost his own marshmallow over the campfire carefully, in order to avoid the same mistake his friend just made.

* * *

 **(A Few Days Later)**

Izuku was sitting at his desk in his bedroom while studying a bit in order to not only keep his grades up, but to also be fully ready for the written test of the Entrance Exam at U.A.

He also had bit of music playing on his headphones as he was taking Og's advice. He was listening to classical music that had violins and pianos in the background. While it wasn't the kind he would listen to on a regular basis, it was helping he say focused on the words written in the book he was studying.

 _'Heh. This isn't so bad, guess Og knows a thing or two about make the most of a situation.'_ Izuku thought to himself.

He'd been studying for nearly an hour now and was starting to get a bit board. Izuku took off his headphones, closed the book, and got out of his seat. Deciding that it was now time to do something else, something more exciting!

He walked out of his room and went into the living room to see how the rest of the family was doing. His mother was busy washing the dishes, while Eri and Sonikku were busy drawing pictures with a box of crayons.

It didn't take long for the little girl to notice he was in the room, "Izu! Look at my picture!" Eri ran up to him and held up the piece of paper that she was colouring on.

The picture was a bit messy since Eri was only little, but was clear enough to tell what she was drawing. The picture was of Izuku running down a green hill with a loop de loop ahead of him made out of the earth's dirt. His was shown to be doing his **Super Peel Out** move as he raced down the mountain at high speed.

"Wow, Eri, this is really good. You really like drawing your big brother, don't you?" smiled the teenager.

"You're my hero, Izu!" she ran up to him and hugged tightly to show her love to him.

Izuku smiled at Eri's words. He'd always wanted to be a hero more than anything in the world when he was younger, but to hear his adopted little sister call him her hero was really making him struggle with not leaking water from his eyes. He got down and hugged her back, "Thanks, little sis!" he smiled.

Inko was watching the whole thing from the sink, as she too struggled with not tearing up. She was just so happy that someone had told her son that he was their hero, even if it was his little sister. Which made sense, as he was the one who found her in that dumpster, which lead to a better life for both her and the family as a whole.

"Chao Chao!" Sonikku flew up towards Inko and showed her his drawing.

He was standing on top of an white pillar while wearing a black mask and a red cape that was blowing in the wind. The words ' **Super Chao** ' were written at the bottom.

The female Midoriya giggled at how adorable Sonikku's picture was, "You are certainly quite the artist, Sonikku. I'll hang this up on the fridge with Eri's picture so that we can always look at it!"

The response got a cheer out of Sonikku as he started to fly around with joy.

It was just another positive day a the Midoriya Household as the family of four were just continuing on with their regular lives.

* * *

 **(A Few Months Later)**

Izuku was once again back at the beach doing some training. He was running along the beach as fast as he could with the leg weights on in order to keep pushing himself to the next level of speed that was so desperately trying to achieve. The only different was that he had music with him this time.

Izuku was wear his headphone as he listened to super energetic music that was assisting him in his work out. Og's advice proved to be useful yet again as he had helped our little green-haired hero progress a bit.

Izuku went online and did some research about how music can be useful in helping you in a workout. It turns out that listening to music while exercising helps to not only relieve boredom, but also to increasing your stamina, as well as put you in a better mood. Having a song that has motivational lyrics inspires you to workout harder and longer during your regular exercise routine. **(A/N: This is real. I speak from experience as I enjoy my workouts a lot more when I add music into the mix.)**

Thanks to this new information, Izuku was able to increase the intensity of this workouts by little bits at a time, which made him get closer to the speed that he needs to create an **Afterimage** of himself.

Izuku slowed down until he stopped to catch his breath on the sandy beach. He removed his headphones and let them hang around his neck for a while.

He then sat down on the sand and looked out into the ocean from where he sat, enjoying the view that he was getting. He turned his head to the left to see how clean the beach looked now that all of the trash had been removed.

 _'I just hope people don't start throwing away their trash here again. I'd hate see this beach get ruined by someone else's carelessness.'_ thought the green-haired boy.

"No, stop it!" cried a voice.

Izuku's attention was immediately grabbed as he turned his head to the right to see who and where that voice came from.

Near one of the staircases that lead up to the street above, he saw a bunch of kids messing around, or to be more accurate, picking on another kid. Two boys were each holding on to an arm of the kid their were bullying, while another boy stood in front of them and lifted one of his legs to smash on something on the ground that was in front of them.

"No! Stop it, please!" cried out the victim as he struggled to get out of the grasp of the two bullies that held him back.

Izuku suddenly remembered how he was once in a similar situation long ago...

* * *

 **(Flashback: 10 Years Ago)**

 _"Stop being mean, Kacchan! You're making him cry!" said a four-year-old Izuku as he stood in front of a boy that was crying due to Katsuki and his lackeys bullying him._

 _"So, Deku the Quirkless Wonder wants to play hero, huh!?" smirked the blonde as he punched his fist into his palm and created a bit of smoke as his two lackeys prepared their own Quirks._

 _Katsuki and his two lackey them rushed at Izuku and started to beat him up all at once, completely forgetting about the other kid, as they were too focused on get Izuku to 'know his place.'_

 **(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

Izuku remembered how he was defenceless when he was bullied years ago for lacking a Quirk before his **Sonic Speed** came around. But one thing that he and this victim differ from was from the lack for someone to stand up for them.

Izuku didn't have anyone to stand up for him back then, but he wasn't going to let this kid suffer the same fate, _'Not while I'm around!'_

"STOP!" yelled the victim as he watched one of the bullies to smash the metal item.

 _ ***ZOOM***_

"!"

Just before the boy's foot could smash the device, his foot was stopped by something!

Everyone turned their heads to see Izuku, who was on one knee and had one of his arms out as he held the boy's foot in his hand. He glared at the boy who tried to smash the device and them lifted his arm up, which resulted in the boy falling over.

"Wah!" cried the kid as he landed on his butt in the sand.

Izuku then turned his glare to the two others kids that held the arms of their victim. The two of them quickly let go of him and pushed him forward as he landed on his knees in the sand.

Izuku held out one of his hands and looked down at the victim of this bullying, his glare was them replaced with a smile and he tried to show a friendly face. The young boy then took his hand after he got over his fear and allowed himself to be pulled up by the green-haired teen.

"T-Thank you!" he said.

Izuku just smiled, "No problem!"

The three bullies decided to sneak away while Izuku was distracted, but that failed miserably as the teen's attention was some on them again, "Don't think you can get away that easily!" he warned them.

The three boys then stopped and turned around to look at Izuku with a bit of fear. He was taller than them and looked scary as he glared down at them with an angry look in his eyes.

"What exactly were you three doing to him?" he asked with a stern voice.

"W-We were just playing around, that's all." answered one of the boys.

"Do I look stupid to you?" asked Izuku with a bit of venom in his voice.

The three bullies backed away from him in fear at how mad he sounded right now. They really wanted to run as fast as they could the second he takes his eyes off them!

"You think it's funny picking on someone and making them cry because you just want to make yourself feel good?"

"N-No! That's n-"

"Breaking their things because they're not yours and you won't miss them?"

"We were-"

"Hearing them yell and scream for help because it makes you feel more powerful than they are?"

Izuku kept on interrupting the bullies every time they tired to find an excuse for their misbehavior, and it was going very poorly for the three of them.

"I want you three to say you're sorry to him RIGHT. NOW!" he ordered them as he pointed at the kid they had picked on.

The three of them slowly walked towards their victim and bowed their heads towards him.

"We're sorry!"

"We'll never do it again!"

"We won't bother you anymore!"

The victim just stood still as he was apologized to by his bullies. He face wasn't even on them as he was too busy looking at Izuku, who starred at the boys' backs with a frown on his face.

"Now get up and leave!" he ordered them again.

The kids rushed towards the staircase that lead to the street above as Izuku yelled at them one last time, "And if I see you three bullying him, or anyone else again, I'm calling your parents and telling them about this!" he warned.

He didn't know if they heard him or not, he just wanted them gone. Izuku always hated bullies, which is understandable as he was a victim of them himself when he was younger. He promised himself that if he'd ever see someone else suffering from bullying that he'd help them out and stand up for them, as he always wished that someone had stood up for him when he was younger.

"Are you OK?" he asked the kid that he saved.

The kid picked up his device and looked at Izuku with a smile, "Yeah, I'm OK now. Thanks again for standing up for me!" he replied.

"Don't mention it. I used to be bullied too when I was younger and no one stood up for me, so I'd promise myself that I'd stand up for others."

The kid was surprised that his savior say that he was also bullied. How can some who's so brave be picked on when he know how to stand up for others that need help?

"So, what exactly is that device of yours?" asked Izuku out of curiosity.

"This is my 'Miles Electric'. It's a device I've build from spare parts of old electronics that others didn't care enough about and decided to throw away. It took my about three to four months to build it from scratch once I had all the parts I needed."

"Wait, you build that yourself?" asked Izuku.

"Yup, all by myself." replied the kid with a proud voice.

"Sweet! I don't think I've every met anyone who's smart enough to build a device from scratch at your age, nice job!" Izuku congratulated the boy with a thumbs up.

The boy blushed at the praise he was getting from his savior. No on had ever complemented his creations to such a degree before besides his mom, so it felt nice to have someone think that he was good at what he did.

"I can I look at it?" asked the green-haired teen.

"Sure thing." answered the boy as he passed the Miles Electric to Izuku.

The device looks like a yellow rectangle, with two cyan-glowing antennas on top, a touchscreen in the middle, directional pads beside the screen, a handle only on the left side and buttons on the right side.

Izuku was very impressed by what he was holding in his hands. It looks like some kind of handheld gaming device to him. To think that this kid could build this all on his own without any help was very impressive.

He them handed the device back to the boy, "That's an awesome invention you've made there, kid."

"Thanks a lot...Um...What's your name?" asked the boy.

Izuku just smiled while pointing his thumb at himself, "I'm Izuku...Izuku Midoryia!"

The boy held out his hand for a handshake, "Nice to met ya, Izuku. I'm Miles Prower!"

Izuku shook hands with Miles before he took a step back to get a better look at him.

Miles had fair skin with hair that looked to be yellow-orange and sapphire eyes. For clothes, he wear an orange-yellow short sleeve T-shirt, grey pants and red and white shoes on. As for his height, he looked to about 4.11 feet tall. But the biggest surprise was that he had two yellow-orange fox-like tails sticking out of the back of his pants.

"So, Miles, are those fox tails your Quirk?"

"Think it should be obvious, don't you think?"

"Haha, yeah, I guess your right." chuckled Izuku as he starched the back of his head.

"They're called, **Twin Tails** , as you can see, I have two fox tails instead of one." he explained.

Izuku walked closer to the Miles' tails and took a closer look at them, "So, what can they do?" he asked.

Miles looked down in disappointment, "N-Nothing. They're just for show and don't really do much."

Izuku was a bit surprised, but he didn't buy what Miles was saying one bit. Every Quirk could do something, no matter strange it was. He was going to prove it!

"I disagree with you there, buddy. I know just what they can be used for." he said to the young genius.

This caught Miles' attention. He never thought that someone could find a use for his strange Quirk when he himself couldn't, "Really?" he asked.

 _ ***ZOOM***_

Instead of getting a verbal answer, Izuku started to use his speed to run circles around Miles that it was starting to cause the sand to be lifted up into the air. Izuku kept on running faster and faster as a sand tornado began to form around Miles.

"I-Izuku, what are you doing?" asked Miles nervously.

"Spin your tails!"

"What?"

"Try spinning your tails like helicopter blades!"

Miles was now very confused, but he decided to try it anyway. He turned his head to look at his two fox tails and started to slowly move them in a circler pattern. He then started to spin them as they started to move around each other. He was surprised that they were able to do that, but he brushed that thought aside and kept on spinning them. They then started to spin so fast that they then became an orange blur as they started to create enough lift to get his feet off the ground!

"Oh, wow! I can't believe it!" cheered Miles. He'd never once thought that he could use his tails to fly before!

Izuku then stopped running and allowed the sand tornado to calm down and disappear, "You're doing it, Tails! You're doing it!" he cheered his new friend on.

Miles kicked his legs a little to see if he was really flying, and he was! He couldn't believe it was actually happening, "This is so cool!" he cheered, before landed on the ground again.

"That was awesome, Tails!" said Izuku as he high fived his new friend.

"Thanks, but...Why did you call me 'Tails?' "

"It's your new nickname. I figured since your Quirk is so obvious to see that it you should have your own little nickname so that we can call you something fun whenever we hangout together, if you want a nickname that is." explained the green-haired boy.

Miles thought about it for a moment and decided that maybe the nickname, Tails, wasn't so bad, plus, Izuku seemed like a nice guy, so he wasn't really worried of being made fun of by him, since he did just save him from a bunch of bullies and few minutes ago.

"I kinda like, so I guess you can call me, Tails!"

Izuku and the newly nicknamed Tails shook hands once again, "It's great to met ya, Tails. I think the two of us are go to be great friends!"

* * *

 **(A Few Hours Later)**

"YEAH! CHECK US OUT!"

Izuku was cheering at the top of his lungs as he held on tight to Tails' arms as he lifted him up into the air.

Izuku came up with the idea to help train Tails in using his tails to fly some more. He was having Tails lift him off the ground in order to help he get used to lifting heavy object in case he ever needed to lift something while flying in the near future. It turned out to be quite the challenge, as Tails had only just learned how to fly hours ago and lifting Izuku himself proved to be difficult as the green-haired teen still had his leg weights on from this morning. But with a bit of encouragement from his new friend, Tails was able to get a good grasp at flying after a few hours of training with Izuku.

"OK, Izuku, I think that's enough for today, let's land."

"Whatever you say, captain." saluted Izuku, as he used his free arm.

The duo landed on the sand and sat down to enjoy the sunset as they took a rest from training. Even thought they've only known each other for just a few hours, the pair grew closer and truly became good friends. They shared storied about their lives together in order to past the time, shared their likes and dislikes, what their dreams and goals are and their family lives.

Tails explained that that he lives with his mom and that his dad died in a car crash while he was still a few months old. This made Izuku feel bad for Tails, but he could relate as he also doesn't have his father in his life as well, so that two of them had something in common when it comes to family.

"I still can't believe it's only been a few hours since I've learn how to fly, but now I feel like I've been doing it all my life. Are you should you can't fly, Izuku?" asked Tails.

"Nope. The closet thing that I've ever been to flying is jumping long distances thanks to my leg power!" explained the teen.

"I still find it hard to believe that you got your super speed from an emerald."

Izuku just laughed it off as he remembered how he told Tails about how he got his **Sonic Speed** from his Chaos Emerald. He trusted Tails enough to tell him, as his new friend promised to keep this new information a secret.

"I guess I'll just have to show it to you to prove it!"

"Really?! I'd love to see it. Maybe I could find some way to make a radar with it so that we can find the other emeralds you told me about!"

"Now that sounds like a plan!" smiled Izuku.

With some kind of 'Emerald Radar' finding the other Chaos Emeralds would now be possible. Izuku had been wanting to look for them ever since he learned that there were more of them, but due to the lack of knowledge on where they could be he never really made much progress in finding a single one. The only one that he's in position of it the one that he has at home and that's it. With a way to find the others, he could finally see what they looked like and what they could do!

"Hey, Tails, you got a phone?" asked the green-haired boy.

"No, the Miles Electric serves as my communication device." replied Tails.

"Sweet! I was thinking we could trade numbers to stay in touch, since we're friends now and all."

"Sound good to me. Pass me your phone and you put your number in the device." The two new friends traded electronics and started to put their phone numbers in them. They then traded their devices back and got up from the sand.

"I think it's think to head home. My mom's probably going to call me to head back anyway, so I better get going."

Tails just stood quiet and looked at Izuku. He was a bit disappointed to see him leave, but knew now he could always contact him on the Miles Electric to talk to him whenever he wanted to talk, "Hey, Izuku,"

"Yeah, Tails?"

"Thanks, for standing up for me earlier. And for being my friend." he smiled.

Izuku just returned to smile and held out his fist, "No problem." he said.

Tails fist-bumped him and the two laughed. Today was a day that started an amazing friendship that would last a life time. Or perhaps this was something more, perhaps this was the start of a brotherhood!

* * *

 **(A Few Weeks Later)**

Time kept on moving and the days and weeks towards the U.A. Entrance Exam were beginning to get lessen, which meant that Izuku still had to keep practicing his **Afterimage** technique in order to get it right, but his studying was still a priority as well. Thankfully, Og's music idea had made it easier to both study and workout for longer periods of time as well.

In between all the training and studying, life had kept on going for our green-haired speedster. In fact, a few interesting things had happened since he made friends with Tails: First, was that he introduced Tails to Og and the rest of his family as well. It was safe to say that everyone hit it off pretty well, as Tails became fascinated with Sonikku and Og and wanted to learn more about Chao and Froglodytes. Not to mention Eri loved to play with Tails' namesake. The second thing was that Tails ended up created an invention that helped Izuku increase the weight of his leg weights in order to help him train more effectively, which was a pair of electric leg weights he calls the 'Gravity Boosters', as they can chance their own weight with the push of a few buttons. The final bit of development in Izuku's life was the surprise of Tails revealing that he was also going to U.A. as well. However, he was going to be enrolling in the Support Course instead of the Hero Course, that way he could build all kinds of inventions to help out future heroes.

Izuku was now extremely excited that he'll be able to go to U.A. with his new friend, even if they'll be in different courses, they can still be friends and hangout with each other.

The only thing that was left to do was to get fast enough in order to create and **Afterimage** and then Izuku will be all set for U.A.

While it wasn't a requirement to have a Super-Move before applying for the school, Izuku had made it his goal to achieve the speed needed to make an **Afterimage** before the Entrance Exam. Whenever Izuku set a goal for himself, he would work hard in order to make it a reality, as he was a true believer of hard work!

But he wasn't working on anything at the moment. Right now, he was at a local Arcade with Tails. The two of them decided to hangout and play a few rounds of Street Fighter. Our green-haired protagonist picked Abel, while Tails ended choosing Fei Long.

"Come on! I got this!"

"Not a chance, Izuku! Victory is mine!"

The two combatants where moving the joy sticks and pushing the buttons as carefully and thoughtfully as they could in order to not make a mistake and let the other claim victory.

"Come on...NOOOO!" Izuku dropped to his knees in defeat.

 _"Fei Long, Wins!"_ announced the arcade machine.

"Sweet! I did it!" cheered Tails.

The game was close, but Tails proved to be a better faster in delivering the finishing blow. Izuku got up from the floor and shook hands with his friend, "Next time, I'll be the winner, so be ready!"

"Whatever you say, pal." giggled the winner.

"What to me to get you something to drink?" asked Izuku.

Tails though for a moment, "I guess an apple juice would be nice."

"Coming right up." Izuku walked away to get the drinks, while Tails made his way back to their table. He sat down an a chair and rested for a moment while thinking about how much fun it was to hangout with his new friend. In fact, Izuku was his first friend and was glad that he was around to have his back whenever he needs him. He also ended up making friends with Og, Sonikku and Eri, thanks to Izuku, which made the twin tailed kid really grateful that Izuku wanted to be friends with him, as it lead to him being part of a bigger social circle.

"I'm back, buddy." said the green-haired teen. He handed the apple juice to Tails, while he sat down to drink his bottle of water.

The two friends looked around and enjoyed the sight of colourful machines with kids and teens playing with them and having a good time. Izuku smiled at everyone enjoying themselves and not thinking about the dangers that were out in the world. This was one of the many reasons that he wanted to be a hero, so that others can enjoy the peace that life has to offer when difficult times are absent.

"So, how are the Gravity Boosters helping you with your training?" asked Tails.

"They work great. I'm almost able to walk in seven times my own weight, so if I keep this up I'll be fast enough to do an **Afterimage** in just a few more weeks." answered Izuku.

"That's great! I'm glad I was able to help you out, Izuku." smiled Tails.

Izuku chuckled, "I'm glad too, and I really appreciate your help, Tails."

"So, when exactly do you think we should start looking for the other Chaos Emeralds?" whispered Tails and he leaned him closer to Izuku.

"I think we should wait until after we settle into U.A. for a couple of weeks before we start our search for the others. We don't want to draw too much attention to what we're up to, cause villains could try and find them for themselves and that would be bad!" Izuku answered with his own whispering tone.

Tails nodded, "So, I guess we can't talk about them while we're in school either, huh?"

"Right."

"OK, let's drop the topic for now."

The two friends vowed to keep their lips shut until they agreed on a date to start their search for the rest of the Chaos Emeralds. Those gems posses incredible amounts of power, if they fell into the wrong hands, the damage that they could cause could be unrepairable and might cost people their lives, so the two friends promised to be very careful when the time was right!

* * *

 **(Two Weeks Later)**

We once again return to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. A small group of people were watching Izuku run back and forth at high speed, everyone wanted to see if his training has paid off after working so hard.

"Go!"

 _ ***ZOOM***_

"Go!"

 _ ***ZOOM***_

"Go!"

 _ ***ZOOM***_

Izuku kept on running in order to see how much he'd improved. He kept on leaving behind a green blur as he ran across the sand before he turned around and rushed back the way he came in order to do it again.

Tails, Og, Eri and Sonikku all watched at the green-haired speedster ran across the beach. Few of them could actually see some improvement made from Izuku, while others were too young or lazy to understand or notice any progress at all.

"I wonder how long the dude's been keeping that up for?" asked Og.

"I'd estimate that he's done about six-hundred and forty-eight runs in the last twelve minutes, give or take." answered Tails.

Eri looked over at Tails, "Estimate mean...'Guess', right?"

Tails gave the little girl a thumbs up, "You got it, Eri!"

"Chao Chao!" cheered Sonikku as he congratulated the youngest Midoriya.

Izuku kept on running back and forth for a good while longer, as he was hoping to give his legs the workout they deserve. He soon last track of time and realized that his friends might be bored by now, so he slowed down and stopped right in from of them with a smile on his face.

"Hey, guys, how'd I do?" he asked as he removed his headphones.

"I think you manage to surpass your top speed a single time since two weeks ago. I'd call that progress in my book!" replied Tails.

"Sweet! I have you to thank for that, Tails, for making these Gravity Boosters!" Izuku looked down at his ankles to see that he still had them on. The Gravity Boosters looked like leg weights made of metal that had a small square screen near the top, as well as two sets of button under the screens. One set was two red arrows pointing up and down in order to increase and decrease the gravity of the weight. The other set of buttons were a green and red circle, which was used to turn the weight on and off.

Izuku looked at that small screen on each weight to see a red number eight, meaning that the weights weighted about eight times his original weight. The Gravity Boosters weight depends on the weight of the person wearing them. Therefore, since the screen on the Gravity Boosters show an eight, that means that Izuku had been running with eight times his own weight holding him down!

"I say we take them off and see what you can really do!" suggested Tails.

"I'll had to disagree with you on that one, dude. Izuku need to rest for a bit to get his legs back at one hundred percent, or else he'll torture them more than what he wants." said Og.

Izuku pushed the red button on each weighs and started to remove them from his ankles, "Man, my legs are killing me!"

"That's why we need to slow down and put on the brakes in order to let the leg engines cool off for a moment, man. Let's relax on the beach and enjoy it's gift of beauty and warmth for awhile." Og laid down on the sand and closed his eyes to allow his body to rest for a bit.

The other all looked and each other and decided that Og had the right idea. They all started to put on sun screen first in order to protect their skin from the sun. They then laid down on down backs and enjoyed the nice feeling of the sand underneath them.

* * *

 **(Fifteen Minutes Later)**

"Now that we've had time to rest and enjoy ourselves, I believe it's safe to see the fruits of Izuku's efforts." said Og as he got up from the sand.

The other all started to get up as well, as they felt much more relaxed and rested. Izuku felt most of the effects after the rest. Before they laid down, his legs felt hot and painful from all the stress he put on them. Now, they fell much cooler and less painful.

 _'I wonder if I'm able to do it now!'_

Izuku turned to look at his group of friends an received a smile from each one of them. He know those smiles meant 'go for it', so he did.

Izuku just stood still with his arms to his sides and didn't move at all. This confused the others, as they thought that the speedster was going to try and preform his new technique.

"Ummm... Izuku, you can start now." said Tails.

"I already did do it, guys!" called out a familiar voice.

Everyone turned around to see that Izuku standing a few meters behind them with a smile on his face, but they then turned back to see that the Izuku with his arms to his sides was still standing were he they saw him!

"Two Izukus?" questioned Eri as she looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Since when could you clone yourself?" asked Tails.

"Since never. That's my **Afterimage** you guys are looking at!" pointed the green-haired teen.

Everyone turn to look at the first Izuku as he stood still, and right when they fully turned around, he disappeared in thin air!

This shocked everyone! But the feeling of shock was quickly replaced with one of joy, as he'd finally done it!

"Chao Chao!"

"Yay, Big Bro Izu!"

"That was well earned, man!"

"That was awesome, Izuku!"

Izuku smile at all of his friends. He felt happy that they felt such joy for his accomplishment. In a way, this accomplishment belonged to everyone, as they all helped him in making him fast enough to do it. They all wanted to see him succeed, so they offered their help in order to make it easier for him. This was really _their_ accomplishment, just as much as it is his.

He decided to try it again, and so, he ran so fast that he left behind an **Afterimage** of him standing still, before appearing behind them all a second time, "Hey, guys, I did it again!"

The group turned around to see that Izuku was behind them again, and them turned back to see that the one from before had disappear before their very eyes again.

"So, you really have gotten faster!" said Tails with excitement.

"You bet I did, and it's all thanks to you guys for helping me out!" Izuku gave them all a smile and a thumbs up.

"We just wanted to return the favor, since you've helped all of us at some point, so it was only right that we helped you out." chuckled Tails as he scratched the back of his head.

"Besides, what kind of pals would we be if we didn't help you our after you help us." replied Og.

Izuku smiled as he looked at the group of friends and family that he's made: It started out with Sonikku, after he brought him home and he became his first _real_ friend. Then came Eri, who he found all alone without a family before his mom adopted her and she became his little sister. After that came Og, who was an outcast just like him when he was younger, who wanted to be free and needed a friend, so the two of them became friends. And finally, there was Tails, who was bullied because he was so different, just like him, he wanted to be accepted, so Izuku accepted him as his friend. The four of them have become some of the most important people of his life, and Izuku was glad that they were.

The green-haired teen slowly walked over to them and wrapped his arms around Tails and Og, with Eri and Sonikku in between them, he brought them all into a massive group hug.

"Has anyone ever told you guys, that your the greatest group of friends any guy could have asked for?" he smiled. Everyone else returned the hug, as they felt warmth around their bodies and in their hearts.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone!**

 **I've recently changed my name from 79003car to Mega-Uprising-Hog 15, so call me that from now on.**

 **I just wanted to say that I hope you've all enjoyed his newest chapter, as I've added Tails to the main cast now. We'll be seeing more of him soon!**

 **As for the Afterimage Technique, I know that it's a Dragon Ball move, but the Izuku from My Hero Z is nowhere near fast enough to preform that move and he won't be for a LONG time, but since the move requires a lot of speed, and this version of Izuku has the speed of Sonic the Hedgehog, as well as training to surpass it, well it kind of made the most sense to place the move in this story instead.**

 **Sorry if it took a while to update this story, but my other ones need attention as well.**

 **Go to my profile page in and see some suggestions for recommended stories I think you should read, if your a fan of a certain series**

 **Next Time: Entrance Exam!**


End file.
